Сталин, Иосиф Виссарионович
|периодконец_5 = 7 июля 1923 |предшественник_5 = должность учреждена |преемник_5 = должность упразднена |партия = 1)РСДРП (1903—1917) 2)РСДРП(б) (1917—1918) 3)РКП(б) (1918—1925) 4)ВКП(б) (1925—1952) 5)КПСС (с 1952) |национальность = Грузин |вероисповедание = Атеист |похоронен = Некрополь у Кремлёвской стены |дата рождения = , по официальной версии |место рождения = Гори, Тифлисская губерния, Российская империя |дата смерти = (74 или 73 года) |место смерти = Кунцево, близ Москвы, РСФСР, СССР |супруга = Екатерина Сванидзе (1904—1907) Надежда Аллилуева (1919—1932)| |отец = Виссарион Иванович Джугашвили |мать = Екатерина (Кетеван) Геладзе |дети ='сыновья:' Яков и Василий дочь: Светлана |награды = style="background:transparent" } style="background:transparent" colspan="2" colspan="2" - - - } style="background:transparent" } style="background:transparent" } |автограф = Stalin signature.png |Commons = Joseph Stalin | Rodovid =126729 }} Ио́сиф Виссарио́нович Ста́лин (настоящая фамилия — Джугашви́ли, , , по официальной дате — ) — советский государственный, политический и военный деятель. Генеральный секретарь Центрального Комитета Всесоюзной коммунистической партии (большевиков) с 1922 года, глава Советского Правительства (Председатель Совета Народных Комиссаров c 1941 года, Председатель Совета Министров СССР с 1946 года), Генералиссимус Советского Союза (1945). Период нахождения Сталина у власти ознаменован с одной стороны форсированной индустриализацией страны, победой в Великой Отечественной войне, массовым трудовым и фронтовым героизмом, превращением СССР в сверхдержаву со значительным научным, военным и промышленным потенциалом, беспрецедентным усилением геополитического влияния Советского Союза в мире; с другой — установлением тоталитарного диктаторского режима, массовыми репрессиями, иногда направленными против целых социальных слоёв и этносов, насильственной коллективизацией, приведшей к резкому спаду в сельском хозяйстве и голоду 1932—1933 гг, многочисленными людскими потерями (в результате войн, депортаций, немецкой оккупации, голода и репрессий), разделением мирового сообщества на два враждующих лагеря, установлением просоветских коммунистических режимов в Восточной Европе и началом холодной войны. Российское общественное мнение по поводу личной заслуги или ответственности Сталина за перечисленные явления до сих пор поляризовано. Имя и псевдонимы thumb|150 px|left|[[Джугашвили, Виссарион Иванович|Виссарион (Бесо́) Джугашвили ]] 150 px|left|thumb|[[Геладзе, Екатерина Георгиевна|Екатерина (Кеке́) Джугашвили]] Настоящая фамилия Сталина — Джугашвили (См. Джугашвили). Его имя и имя его отца по-грузински звучат как Иосеб и Бесарион, уменьшительное имя — Сосо. Очень рано появилась версия, согласно которой фамилия Джугашвили — не грузинская, а осетинская (Дзугатæ, от «дзуг» — отара, стадо), которой только придана грузинская форма (графема «дз» в говоре южных осетин произносится как «дж», окончание осетинских фамилий «ты» заменено на грузинское «швили»)Версия об осетинском происхождении Сталина с 1920-х-1930-х гг. неоднократно упоминалась его политическими противниками, в том числе грузинами, такими, как невозвращенец Григол Робакидзе, грузинские сокамерники Е. М. Мелетинского; она вошла в известное стихотворение О. Э. Мандельштама 1933 года; подробнее библиографию вопроса см.: М. Вайскопф. Писатель Сталин. М., НЛО, 2002, с. 181—182.. Анализ ДНК показал принадлежность Сталина к гаплогруппе G2, что дополнительно указывает на его осетинское биологическое происхождение.Степан Кравченко, Никита Максимов «Зри в корни» В 1912 году Иосиф Джугашвили окончательно принимает псевдоним «Сталин». Другой перевод слова «джуга» — «мусор» — упоминается в книге Б. Унбегауна «Русские фамилии». По другой версии фамилия Джугашвили происходит от места рождения его предков — Джугаани (Кахетия). Упоминание о существовании фамилии Джугашвили в Кахетии в XVIII в. имеется в исследовании академика Ивана Джавахишвили, подготовленном в 1939 году, но запрещённом тогда к печатиВайскопф, с. 182.. До революции Иосиф Джугашвили пользовался большим количеством псевдонимов, в частности, Бесошвили (Бесо — уменьшительное от Виссарион), Нижерадзе, Чижиков, Иванович. Из них, помимо Сталина, самым известным псевдонимом стал «Коба» — как обычно считают (с опорой на мнение друга детства Сталина Иремашвили), по имени героя романа Казбеги «Отцеубийца», благородного разбойника, который, по словам Иремашвили, был кумиром юного Иосифа. По мнению В. Похлёбкина, псевдоним произошёл от имени персидского царя Кавада (в другом написании Кобадеса), завоевавшего Грузию и сделавшего Тбилиси столицей страны, имя которого по-грузински и звучит «Коба». Кавад был известен как сторонник маздакизма — движения, пропагандировавшего раннекоммунистические взгляды. Следы интереса к Персии и Каваду находят в речах Сталина 1904—07 гг Похлёбкин В. В. ''«Великий псевдоним»158,[1 с. ил. 20 см, М. ТОО «ЮДИТ» : КП «Алтай» 1996]. В биографии Сталина, написанной Троцким говорится, что на Кавказе у Сталина была кличка «Кинто», что означает «ловкий плут и циник» Троцкий Лев «Сталин». В годы Великой Отечественной войны к нему обычно обращались не по имени-отчеству или воинскому званию («товарищ Маршал (Генералиссимус) Советского Союза»), а просто «товарищ Сталин». В военных документах, донесениях и сводках Сталин использовал псевдоним «товарищ Васильев». В среде советской номенклатуры Сталина также называли «Хозяин»Эдвард Радзинский.'' Сталин.. Биография Детство, образование, воспитание thumb|right|200px| Сосо́ Джугашвили, ученик духовной семинарии ([[1894)]] thumb|right|200px| Коба, член марксистского кружка ([[1902)]] 200px|thumb|right| Дом где родился И. В. Сталин. Гори, Грузия Родился года (по записи в метрической книге Горийской Успенской соборной церкви Георгий Чернявский Когда на самом деле родился Сталин и почему это важно Это подлинная дата рождения Сталина. Позже она подтверждалась в уведомлении Санкт-Петербургского жандармского управления и самим Сталиным в ответе на анкету шведской газеты «Folkets Dagblad Politiken» в 1920 г.http://www.whoiswho.ru/russian/Curnom/42004/is1.htm) в Грузии в городе Гори, хотя начиная с 1929 года днём его рождения официально считалось . Был третьим сыном в семье, первые двое умерли в младенчестве. Его родным языком был грузинский, русский язык Сталин выучил позже, но всегда говорил с заметным грузинским акцентом http://www.newsgeorgia.ru/geo1/20061221/41857814-print.html. Согласно утверждениям дочери Светланы, Сталин, однако, пел по-русски практически без акцента. Рос в бедности, в семье сапожника и дочери крепостного крестьянина. Отец Виссарион (Бесо) выпивал, бил сына и жену; впоследствии Сталин вспоминал, как ребенком он, защищаясь, метнул в отца нож и чуть не убил его. Впоследствии Бесо ушёл из дома и бродяжничал. Точная дата его смерти неизвестна; сверстник Сталина Иремашвили утверждает, что он был зарезан в пьяной драке, когда Сосо было 11 лет (возможно, путая с братом Георгием); по другим данным, он умер своей смертью и много позже. Сам Сталин считал его живым ещё в 1909 г. Мать Кетеван (Кэкэ) Геладзе была известна как строгая женщина, но горячо любившая сына и стремившаяся сделать ему карьеру, которая ассоциировалась у неё с положением священника. Согласно одним свидетельствам, Сталин к матери относился крайне почтительноСветигор С. Живой Сталин // Сталин: легенды и были. М.: Крымский мост, 2003. http://www.zavtra.ru/cgi//veil//data/zavtra/02/474/31.html. По другим сведениям, его отношения с матерью были прохладными. Сталин на её похороны в 1937 году не приехал, а только прислал венок с надписью по-русски и по-грузински: «Дорогой и любимой матери от её сына Иосифа Джугашвили».Саймон Сибэг Монтефиори, «Молодой Сталин» Возможно, его отсутствие было связано с развернувшимся в те дни судебным процессом над Тухачевским. В 1888 году Иосиф поступил в Горийское духовное училище. В июле 1894 года по окончании училища Иосиф был отмечен как лучший ученик. Его аттестат содержит пятёрки по многим предметам Семанов С. и Кардашов В. «Иосиф Сталин. Жизнь и наследие» М. «Новатор» стр.16 1997. Вот фрагмент его аттестата: Воспитанник Горийского духовного училища Джугашвили Иосиф… поступил в сентябре 1889 года в первый класс училища и при отличном поведении (5) оказал успехи: В сентябре того же 1894 года Иосиф, блестяще сдав приёмные экзамены, был зачислен в православную духовную семинарию в Тифлисе (Тбилиси). Не пройдя полный курс обучения, он в 1899 был исключён из семинарии (по официальной советской версии, за пропаганду марксизма, согласно документам семинарии — за неявку на экзамен СТАЛИН: ИССЛЕДОВАНИЕ ЖИЗНЕННОГО СТИЛЯ. ). Иосиф Иремашвили, друг и одноклассник молодого Сталина по Тифлисской духовной семинарии, в 1922 году, после освобождения из тюрьмы, был выдворен из СССР . В 1932 году в Берлине вышла книга его воспоминаний на немецком языке «Сталин и трагедия Грузии» ( ), освещавшая юность тогдашнего лидера ВКП(б) в негативном свете. Согласно Иремашвили, юному Сталину были присущи злопамятность, мстительность, коварство, честолюбие и властолюбие. По его словам, перенесённые в детстве унижения сделали Сталина «жестоким и бессердечным, как и его отец. Он был убеждён в том, что человек, которому должны подчиняться другие люди, должен быть таким, как его отец, и поэтому в нём вскоре выработалась глубокая неприязнь ко всем, кто был выше его по положению. С детских лет целью его жизни стала месть, и этой цели он подчинил всё»http://www.pedlib.ru/Books/1/0197/1_0197-70.shtml. Свою характеристику Иремашвили заканчивает словами: «Триумфом для него было достигать победы и внушать страх» http://www.urao.edu/stalin1.htm?#otnoshenie. Из круга чтения, по словам Иремашвили, особое впечатление произвёл на юного Сосо упомянутый роман грузинского националиста Казбеги «Отцеубийца», с героем которого — абреком Кобой — он себя отождествлял. По свидетельству Иремашвили, «Коба стал для Coco богом, смыслом его жизни. Он хотел бы стать вторым Кобой, борцом и героем, знаменитым, как этот последний» Такер Р. Сталин. Путь к власти. До революции thumb|200px|Мемориальная доска И. В. Сталина, [[Вологда, ул. М. Ульяновой, 33.|right]] В 1901—1902 годах член Тифлисского, Батумского комитетов РСДРП. После II-го съезда РСДРП (1903) — большевик. Неоднократно арестовывался, ссылался, бежал из ссылок. Участник революции 1905—1907. В декабре 1905 года делегат 1-й конференции РСДРП (Таммерфорс). Делегат IV-го и V-го съездов РСДРП 1906—1907. В 1907—1908 член Бакинского комитета РСДРП. На пленуме ЦК после 6-й (Пражской) Всероссийской конференции РСДРП (1912) заочно кооптирован в ЦК и Русское бюро ЦК РСДРП(б) (на самой конференции избран не был). Троцкий в своей биографии Сталина считал, что этому способствовало личное письмо Сталина В. И. Ленину, где он говорил, что согласен на любую ответственную работу. В те годы, когда влияние большевизма явно падало, это произвело на Ленина большое впечатление. С 1908 по 1910 год находился в ссылке в городе Сольвычегодск. С декабря 1911 года по февраль 1912 года в ссылке в городе Вологда. В 1912—1913 гг., работая в Петербурге, был одним из главных сотрудников в первой массовой большевистской газете «Правда». left|thumb||170px|Сталин в 1912 году В ноябре и в конце декабря 1912 года Сталин дважды выезжает в Краков к Ленину на совещания ЦК с партийными работниками. Январь 1913 года Сталин провел в Вене. В это время Сталин написал по указанию В. И. Ленина работу «Марксизм и национальный вопрос», в которой высказал большевистские взгляды на пути решения национального вопроса и подверг критике программу «культурно-национальной автономии» австро-венгерских социалистов. thumb|220px|Информационная карта на Иосифа Сталина из архива царской тайной полиции Санкт-Петербурга. 1912 г. Это вызвало крайне положительное отношение к нему Ленина, который назвал его «чудесным грузином». В 1913 г. был выслан в село Курейка Туруханского края и находился в ссылке до 1917. После февральской революции вернулся в Петроград. До приезда Ленина из эмиграции был одним из руководителей ЦК и Петербургского комитета партии большевиков. В 1917 г. член редколлегии газеты «Правда», Политбюро ЦК партии большевиков, Военно-революционного центра. По отношению к Временному правительству и его политике исходил из того, что демократическая революция ещё не завершена, и свержение правительства не является практической задачей. Ввиду вынужденного ухода Ленина в подполье Сталин выступил на VI съезде РСДРП(б) с отчётным докладом ЦК. Практически не участвовал в Октябрьском вооружённом восстании. После победы Октябрьской революции 1917 года вошёл в Совет народных комиссаров в качестве наркома по делам национальностей. Гражданская война thumb|left|140px|[[1918, Царицынский фронт]] После начала гражданской войны Сталин был командирован на юг России в качестве чрезвычайного уполномоченного ВЦИК по заготовке и вывозу хлеба с Северного Кавказа в промышленные центры. Прибыв 6 июня 1918 года в Царицын, Сталин взял в свои руки власть в городе, установил там режим террора и занялся обороной Царицына от войск атамана Краснова. thumb|right|220px|''Приезд тов. Сталина в 1ю Конную армию''. [[Почтовая марка]] Однако первые же военные мероприятия, предпринятые Сталиным совместно с Ворошиловым, обернулись поражениями Красной Армии. Обвинив в этих поражениях «военспецов», Сталин произвёл массовые аресты и расстрелы. После того, как Краснов вплотную подошёл к городу и полублокировал его, Сталин был отозван из Царицына по решительному настоянию Троцкого. Вскоре после отъезда Сталина белые были отброшены от города, Краснов был вынужден уехать из России, однако контрнаступление РККА захлебнулось, и город пал. Ленин осудил Сталина за расстрелы Александр Козлов Царицынский «опыт». «Скепсис» с. 136—139. Цитируется по: Ленинский сборник XXXVII. Стенограмма закрытого заседания VIII съезда, посвященного обсуждению военного вопроса, опубликована в «Известиях ЦК КПСС» 1989, № 9—11.Такер Роберт. Сталин. Путь к власти стр. 15. Сталин, будучи поглощён военными делами, не забывал о развитии отечественного производства. Так, он писал тогда Ленину об отправке мяса в Москву: «Скота здесь больше, чем нужно… Было бы хорошо организовать по крайней мере одну консервную фабрику, поставить бойню и прочее…» Любовь Смирнова. Сталин гурман. Издательство: Харвест. ISBN 985-13-8979-X стр. 4. thumb|left|250 px|Иосиф Сталин, [[Владимир Ленин и Михаил Калинин. 1919 год]] В январе 1919 года Сталин и Дзержинский выезжают в Вятку, чтобы расследовать причины поражения Красной Армии под Пермью и сдачи города силам адмирала Колчака Такер Роберт Сталин. Путь к власти. стр. 16. Комиссия Сталина—Дзержинского способствовала реорганизации и восстановлению боеспособности разбитой 3-й армии; однако в целом положение на пермском фронте было выправлено тем, что Красной Армией была взята Уфа, и Колчак уже 6 января отдал приказ о сосредоточении сил на уфимском направлении и переходе к обороне под Пермью Пермские операции 1918-19. Сталин был награждён орденом Красного Знамени за работу на Петроградском фронте. Твёрдость решений, невиданная работоспособность и умное сочетание военно-организаторской и политической деятельности позволили приобрести многих сторонников.http://www.hrono.ru/biograf/stalin.html Иосиф Виссарионович Сталин 1878—1953 БИОГРАФИЧЕСКИЙ УКАЗАТЕЛЬ Летом 1920 года Сталин, направленный на польский фронт, поощрял Будённого к невыполнению приказов командования о переброске 1-й конной армии из-под Львова на варшавское направление, что, по мнению отдельных историков, имело роковые последствия для кампании РККА . 1920-е В апреле 1922 г. Пленум ЦК РКП(б) избрал Сталина Генеральным секретарём ЦК. Л. Д. Троцкий считал инициатором этого назначения Г. Е. Зиновьева, но, возможно, таковым был сам В. И. Ленин, резко изменивший свое отношение к Троцкому после т. н. «дискуссии о профсоюзах» (эта версия была изложена в знаменитом «Кратком курсе истории ВКП(б)» и считалась обязательной при жизни Сталина). Первоначально эта должность означала лишь руководство аппаратом партии, тогда как лидером партии и правительства формально оставался Председатель Совета Народных Комиссаров Ленин. Кроме того, лидерство в партии считалось неразрывно связанным с заслугами теоретика; поэтому, вслед за Лениным, виднейшими «вождями» считались Троцкий, Л. Б. Каменев, Зиновьев и Н. И. Бухарин, тогда как за Сталиным не видели ни теоретических заслуг, ни особых заслуг в революции. Сталин считался специалистом по национальному вопросу, хотя в последние годы Ленин отмечал у него «великорусский шовинизм». На этой почве («грузинский инцидент») произошло столкновение Ленина со Сталиным; деспотическая манера поведения Сталина и его грубость в отношении Крупской заставили Ленина пересмотреть его назначение, и в добавлении к «Письму к съезду» от 4 января 1923 г. Ленин указал: Сталин слишком груб, и этот недостаток, вполне терпимый в среде и в общениях между нами, коммунистами, становится нетерпимым в должности генсека. Поэтому я предлагаю товарищам обдумать способ перемещения Сталина с этого места и назначить на это место другого человека, который во всех других отношениях отличается от тов. Сталина только одним перевесом, именно, более терпим, более лоялен, более вежлив и более Внимателен к товарищам, меньше капризности и т. д. Это обстоятельство может показаться ничтожной мелочью. Но я думаю, что с точки зрения предохранения от раскола и с точки зрения написанного мною выше о взаимоотношении Сталина и Троцкого, это не мелочь, или это такая мелочь, которая может получить решающее значение.ПИСЬМО К СЪЕЗДУ Но ввиду болезни Ленин отошел от политической деятельности. Высшая власть в партии (а фактически в стране) принадлежала Политбюро. В отсутствие Ленина оно состояло из 6 человек — Сталина, Зиновьева, Каменева, Троцкого, Бухарина и М. П. Томского, где все вопросы решались большинством голосов. Сталин, Зиновьев и Каменев организовали «тройку», основанную на противодействии Троцкому, к которому они относились отрицательно со времен гражданской войны (трения между Троцким и Сталиным начались по поводу обороны Царицына и между Троцким и Зиновьевым по поводу обороны Петрограда, Каменев практически во всем поддерживал Зиновьева). Томский, будучи лидером профсоюзов отрицательно относился к Троцкому со времен т. н. «дискуссии о профсоюзах». Единственным сторонником Троцкого мог стать Бухарин, но и его триумвиры стали понемногу переманивать на свою сторону. Троцкий стал сопротивляться. Он направил письмо в ЦК и ЦКК (Центральную контрольную комиссию) с требованием усиления демократии в партии. Вскоре другие оппозиционеры, не только троцкисты, направили в Политбюро аналогичное т. н. «Заявление 46-ти». «Тройка» тогда показала свою мощь, главным образом используя ресурс аппарата, руководимого Сталиным. На XIII съезде РКП (б) все оппозиционеры были осуждены. Влияние Сталина сильно возросло. 21 января 1924 г. Ленин умер. «Тройка» объединилась с Бухариным, А. И. Рыковым, Томским и В. В. Куйбышевым, составив в Политбюро (куда включили членом Рыкова и кандидатом в члены Куйбышева) т. н. «семёрку». Позднее, на августовском пленуме 1924 г. эта «семёрка» стала даже официальным органом, хотя секретным и внеуставным. С 1924 года до конца жизни Сталина его бессменным личным секретарём становится Александр Николаевич Поскрёбышев. Трудным для Сталина оказался XIII съезд РКП (б). Перед началом съезда вдова Ленина Н. К. Крупская передала «Письмо к съезду». Оно было оглашено на заседании Совета старейшин (неуставного органа, состоящего из членов ЦК и руководителей местных партийных организаций). Сталин на этом заседании впервые заявил об отставке. Каменев предложил решить вопрос голосованием. Большинство высказалось за оставление Сталина на посту генсека, против голосовали только сторонники Троцкого. Затем было проголосовано предложение, что документ должен быть оглашен на закрытых заседаниях отдельных делегаций, при этом никто не имел права делать записи и на заседаниях съезда на «Завещание» было ссылаться нельзя. Таким образом «Письмо к съезду» даже не упоминалось в материалах съезда. Впервые оно было оглашено Н. С. Хрущёвым на XX съезде КПСС в 1956. Позже этот факт использовался оппозицией для критики Сталина и партии (утверждалось, что ЦК «скрыл» «завещание» Ленина)Никита Сергеевич Хрущёв. О культе личности и его последствиях Доклад. «Известия ЦК КПСС», 1989 г., N 3. . Сам Сталин (в связи с этим письмом несколько раз ставивший перед пленумом ЦК вопрос о своей отставке) эти обвинения отвергал''Сталин И. В.'' Троцкистская оппозиция прежде и теперь: Речь на заседании объединенного пленума ЦК и ЦКК ВКП(б) 23 октября 1927 г. Сочинения. — Т. 10. — М.: ОГИЗ; Государственное издательство политической литературы, 1949. С. 172—205.. Спустя две недели после съезда Сталин сказал по поводу опечатки («нэпмановская» вместо «нэповская») в цитате из Ленина у Каменева: …читал в газете доклад одного из товарищей на XIII съезде (кажется Каменева), где черным по белому написано, что очередным лозунгом нашей партии является будто бы превращение "России нэпмановской « в Россию социалистическую. Причем, — что еще хуже, — этот странный лозунг приписывается не кому иному, как самому Ленину Сталин И. В. Собр.соч. Т.6. С.257 В том же докладе Сталин обвинил Зиновьева, не назвая его имени, в принципе „диктатуры партии“, выдвинутом ещё на XII съезде, причем этот тезис был зафиксирован в резолюции съезда и сам Сталин голосовал за него. Основными союзниками Сталина в „семёрке“ становились Бухарин и Рыков. Новый раскол обозначился в Политбюро в октябре 1925, когда Зиновьев, Каменев, Г. Я. Сокольников и Крупская представили документ, критиковавший линию партии с „левой“ точки зрения. (Зиновьев руководил ленинградскими коммунистами, Каменев московскими, а среди рабочего класса больших городов, жившего хуже, чем до первой мировой войны, было сильное недовольство низкой зарплатой и ростом цен на с/х продукцию, что приводило к требованию нажима на крестьянство и особенно на кулачество). „Семёрка“ распалась. В тот момент Сталин стал объединяться с „правыми“ Бухариным-Рыковым-Томским, выражавшими интересы прежде всего крестьянства. В начавшейся внутрипартийной борьбе между „правыми“ и „левыми“ он предоставлял им силы партийного аппарата, они же (именно Бухарин) выступали в качестве теоретиков. „Новая оппозиция“ Зиновьева и Каменева была осуждена на XIV съезде К тому времени возникла теория победы социализма в одной стране. Этот взгляд развивали Сталин в брошюре „К вопросам ленинизма“ (1926) и Бухарин. Они разделили вопрос о победе социализма на две части — вопрос о полной победе социализма, то есть о возможности построения социализма и полной невозможности реставрации капитализма внутренними силами, и вопрос об окончательной победе, то есть невозможности реставрации благодаря вмешательству западных держав, что было бы исключено только путем установления революции на Западе. thumb|right|''Сталин'', шарж [[Бухарин, Николай Иванович|Бухарина, 1920-е]] Троцкий, не верящий в социализм в одной стране, присоединился к Зиновьеву и Каменеву. Создалась т. н. „Объединенная оппозиция“. Она была окончательно разгромлена после устроенной сторонниками Троцкого демонстрации 7 ноября 1927 года в Ленинграде . В это время, в том числе и бухаринцами, началось создание „культа личности“ Сталина, которого до сих пор считали партийным бюрократом, а никак не вождём-теоретиком, могущим претендовать на наследие Ленина. Укрепившись в роли лидера, Сталин в 1929 году обвиняет Бухарина и его союзников в „правом уклоне“ и начав фактически реализовывать (при этом в крайних формах) программу „левых“ на сворачивание НЭПа и форсированную индустриализацию за счёт эксплуатации деревни. Одновременно широко празднуется 50-летие Сталина (дата рождения которого была тогда же изменена, по мнению критиков Сталина — для того, чтобы несколько сгладить празднованием „перегибы“ коллективизации ). Современные исследователи считают, что наиболее важные экономические решения в 20-х годах принимались после открытых, широких и острых общественных дискуссий, путем открытого демократического голосования на пленумах ЦК и съездах компартии. http://www.expert.ru/printissues/expert/2007/32/book_goland/ Непонятый НЭП. Александр Механик. Дискуссии об экономической политике в годы денежной реформы 1921—1924. Голанд Ю. М. 1930-е thumb|right|220px|Портрет из доклада „О недостатках партийной работы и мерах ликвидации троцкистских и иных двурушников“, [[1937]] thumb|right|220px|Сталин у автомобиля [[ЗиС-101]] Коллективизация С начала 1930-х проводилась коллективизация сельского хозяйства — объединение всех крестьянских хозяйств в централизованные колхозы. В значительной мере ликвидация прав собственности на землю была следствием решения „классового вопроса“. Кроме того, согласно господствующим тогда экономическим воззрениям, крупные колхозы могли работать более эффективно благодаря применению техники и разделению труда. Кулаки без суда и следствия заключались в трудовые лагеря или ссылались в отдалённые районы Сибири и Дальнего Востока. Проводимая Сталиным политика индустриализации требовала бо́льших средств и оборудования, получаемых от экспорта пшеницы и других товаров за рубеж. Для колхозов были установлены бо́льшие планы сдачи сельскохозяйственной продукции государству. Резкое падение уровня жизни крестьян и массовый голод 1932-33 гг., по мнению историков, стали следствием этих хлебозаготовительных кампаний. Средний уровень жизни населения в сельской местности до самой смерти Сталина не вышел на показатели 1929 г. Коллективизация явилась катастрофой для сельского хозяйства: по официальным данным, валовые сборы зерна снизились с 733,3 млн ц в 1928 г. до 696,7 млн ц в 1931-32. Урожайность зерна в 1932 году составляла 5,7 ц/га против 8,2 ц/га в 1913. Валовая сельскохозяйственная продукция составляла в 1928 году 124 % по сравнению с 1913 годом, в 1929—121 %, в 1930—117 %, в 1931—114 %, в 1932—107 %, в 1933—101 % Животноводческая продукция составляла в 1933 году 65 % уровня 1913 года. Но за счёт крестьян вырос на 20 % сбор товарного зерна, столь необходимого стране для индустриализацииМ. Геллер, А. Некрич История России: 1917—1995. Развитие экономики Индустриализация, которая в силу очевидной необходимости была начата с создания базовых отраслей тяжёлой промышленности, не могла ещё обеспечить рынок нужными для села товарами. Снабжение города через нормальный товарообмен нарушилось, продналог в натуре был в 1924 году заменён на денежный. Возник заколдованный круг: для восстановления баланса нужно было ускорить индустриализацию, для этого требовалось увеличить приток из села продовольствия, продуктов экспорта и рабочей силы, а для этого было нужно увеличить производство хлеба, повысить его товарность, создать на селе потребность в продукции тяжёлой промышленности (машинах). Ситуация осложнялась уничтожением в ходе революции основы товарного производства хлеба в дореволюционной России — крупных помещичьих хозяйств, и необходим был проект создания чего-либо, их заменяющего. Разорвать этот порочный круг можно было только посредством радикальной модернизации сельского хозяйства. Теоретически, для этого было три пути. Один — новый вариант „столыпинской реформы“: поддержка набирающего силу кулака, перераспределение в его пользу ресурсов основной массы хозяйств середняков, расслоение села на крупных фермеров и пролетариат. Второй путь — ликвидация очагов капиталистического хозяйства (кулаков) и образование крупных механизированных коллективных хозяйств. Третий путь — постепенное развитие трудовых единоличных крестьянских хозяйств с их кооперацией в „естественном“ темпе — по всем расчётам оказывался слишком медленным. После срыва заготовок хлеба в 1927 году, когда пришлось пойти на чрезвычайные меры (твёрдые цены, закрытие рынков и даже репрессии), и ещё более катастрофической кампании хлебозаготовок 1928—1929 гг. вопрос должен был решаться срочно. Чрезвычайные меры при заготовках в 1929 году, воспринятые уже как нечто совершенно ненормальное, вызвали около 1300 мятежей. Путь на создание фермерства через расслоение крестьянства был несовместим с советским проектом по идеологическим причинам. Был взят курс на коллективизацию. Это предполагало и ликвидацию кулачества. Второй кардинальный вопрос — выбор способа индустриализации. Дискуссия об этом протекала трудно и долго, и её исход предопределял характер государства и общества. Не имея, в отличие от России начала века, иностранных кредитов как важного источника средств, СССР мог вести индустриализацию лишь за счет внутренних ресурсов. Влиятельная группа (член Политбюро Н. И. Бухарин, председатель Совнаркома А. И. Рыков и председатель ВЦСПС М. П. Томский) отстаивали „щадящий“ вариант постепенного накопления средств через продолжение НЭПа. Л. Д. Троцкий — форсированный вариант. И. В. Сталин поначалу стоял на точке зрения Бухарина, однако после исключения Троцкого из ЦК партии в конце 1927 г. поменял свою позицию на диаметрально противоположнуюНоув А. О судьбах нэпа // Вопросы истории. 1989. № 8. — С. 172. http://scepsis.ru/library/id_483.html. Это привело к решающей победе сторонников форсированной индустриализации. За 1928—1940 годы, по оценкам ЦРУ, среднегодовой рост валового национального продукта в СССР составил 6,1 %, что уступало Японии, было сравнимо с соответствующим показателем в Германии и было существенно выше роста в наиболее развитых капиталистических странах, переживавших „Великую депрессию“. В результате индустриализации по объёму промышленного производства СССР вышел на первое место в Европе и на второе — в мире, обогнав Англию, Германию, Францию и уступая лишь США. Доля СССР в мировом промышленном производстве достигла почти 10 %. Особенно резкий скачок был достигнут в развитии металлургии, энергетики, станкостроении, химической промышленности. Фактически возник целый ряд новых отраслей: алюминиевая, авиационная, автомобильная промышленность, производство подшипников, тракторо- и танкостроение . Одним из важнейших результатов индустриализации стало преодоление технической отсталости и утверждение экономической независимости СССР. Вопрос о том, насколько эти достижения способствовали победе в Великой Отечественной войне, остаётся предметом дискуссий. В советское время была принята точка зрения, что индустриализация и довоенное перевооружение сыграли решающую роль. Критики обращают внимание на то, что к началу зимы 1941 г. была оккупирована территория, на которой до войны проживало 42 % населения СССР, добывалось 63 % угля, выплавлялось 68 % чугуна и т. д. Как пишет В. ЛельчукЛельчук В. Индустриализация. http://www.rus-lib.ru/book/35/16/329-354.html, „победу пришлось ковать не с помощью того мощного потенциала, который был создан в годы ускоренной индустриализации“. Однако цифры говорят сами за себя. Несмотря на то что в 1943 г. СССР производил только 8,5 млн тонн стали (по сравнению с 18,3 млн тонн в 1940 г.), в то время как германская промышленность в этом году выплавляла более 35 млн тонн (включая захваченные в Европе металлургические заводы), несмотря на колоссальный урон от немецкого вторжения, промышленность СССР смогла произвести намного больше вооружения, чем германская. В 1942 г. СССР превзошёл Германию по выпуску танков в 3,9 раза, боевых самолетов в 1,9 раза, орудий всех видов в 3,1 раза. При этом быстро совершенствовалась организация и технология производства: в 1944 г. себестоимость всех видов военной продукции сократилась по сравнению с 1940 г. в два разаМФИТ Реформа оборонного комплекса. Военный вестник. Рекордного военного производства удалось достичь за счёт того, что вся новая промышленность имела двойное назначение. Промышленно-сырьевая база предусмотрительно размещалась за Уралом и Сибирью, в то время как на оккупированных территориях оказалась преимущественно дореволюционная промышленность. Немалую роль сыграла эвакуация промышленности в районы Урала, в Поволжье, Сибирь и Среднюю Азию. Только в течение первых трёх месяцев войны было перемещено 1360 крупных (в основном, военных) предприятийvictory.mil.ru Перемещение производительных сил СССР на восток. Изменения жизненного уровня Несмотря на стремительную урбанизацию начиная с 1928 г., к концу жизни Сталина большинство населения по-прежнему проживало в сельской местности, удалённой от крупных промышленных центров. С другой стороны, одним из результатов индустриализации стало формирование партийной и рабочей элиты. С учётом этих обстоятельств, изменение жизненного уровня на протяжении 1928—1952 гг. характеризуется следующими особенностями (подробнее см. ниже)Jasny N. Soviet industrialization, 1928—1952. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1961.Послевоенное восстановление и экономическое развитие СССР в 40-х — начале 50-х гг. / Кацва Л. А. Дистанционный курс Истории Отечества для абитуриентов. http://subscribe.ru/archive/job.education.histdistcourse/200305/15171237.html: * Средний уровень жизни по стране претерпел значительные колебания (в особенности связанные с первой пятилеткой и войной), однако в 1938 г. и в 1952 г. он был выше или почти таким же, что и в 1928 г. * Наибольший рост уровня жизни был среди партийной и рабочей элиты. * Уровень жизни подавляющего большинства сельских жителей по различным оценкам не улучшился или значительно ухудшился. В первой половине 1930-х Сталинские методы индустриализации, коллективизация в деревне, ликвидация частной торговой системы привели к значительному снижению фонда потребления и, как следствие, уровня жизни по всей стране. Бурный рост городского населения привёл к ухудшению жилищного положения; вновь прошла полоса „уплотнений“, прибывших из деревни рабочих селили в бараках. К концу 1929 года карточная система была распространена почти на все продовольственные товары, а затем — и на промышленные. Однако даже по карточкам нельзя было получить необходимый паёк, и в 1931 году были введены дополнительные „ордера“. Продукты невозможно было купить, не простояв в огромных очередях. Как свидетельствуют данные Смоленского партийного архива, в 1929 году в Смоленске рабочий получал 600 г хлеба в день, члены семьи — по 300, жиров — от 200 г до литра растительного масла в месяц, 1 килограмм сахара в месяц; рабочий получал в год 30-36 метров ситца. В дальнейшем положение (до 1935 года) только ухудшалосьА. Чернявский Выстрел в Мавзолее. Хабаровск Тихоокеанская звезда, 2006-06-21. ГПУ отмечало в рабочей среде острое недовольство. В 1933 году в Москве и Ленинграде был раскрыт контрреволюционный заговор „общества педерастов“, по которому было арестовано 130 человек. ОГПУ была выявлена и пресечена деятельность нескольких групп, которые занимались „созданием сети салонов, очагов, притонов, групп и других организованных формирований педерастов с дальнейшим превращением этих объединений в прямые шпионские ячейки“. По прямому указанию Сталина: : „Надо примерно наказать мерзавцев, а в законодательство ввести соответствующее руководящее постановление“ http://www.utro.ru/articles/2003/09/15/232013.shtml. 7 марта 1934 года была введена статья 121 Уголовного кодекса РСФСР, согласно которой мужеложство каралось лишением свободы. Во второй половине 1930-х и после войны Карточки на хлеб, крупы и макароны были отменены с 1 января 1935 года, а на остальные (в том числе непродовольственные) товары с 1 января 1936. Это сопровождалось повышением зарплат в промышленном секторе и ещё большим повышением государственных пайковых цен на все виды товаров. Комментируя отмену карточек, Сталин произнёс ставшую впоследствии крылатой фразу: „Жить стало лучше, жить стало веселее“. В целом уровень потребления на душу населения вырос на 22 % между 1928 и 1938 гг. Allen R. C. The standard of living in the Soviet Union, 1928—1940 // Univ. of British Columbia, Dept. of Economics. Discussion Paper No. 97-18. August, 1997. http://www.econ.ubc.ca/dp9718.pdf . Карточки были повторно введены в июле 1941 г. После войны и голода (засухи) 1946 г., в 1947 г. они были отменены, хотя многие товары оставались дефицитом, в частности, в 1947 г. вновь был голод. Кроме того, накануне отмены карточек были подняты цены на пайковые товары. Восстановление хозяйства позволило в 1948—1953 гг. неоднократно снижать цены. Снижения цен значительно повысили уровень жизни советских людей. В 1952 году стоимость хлеба составила 39 % от цены конца 1947 года, молока — 72 %, мяса — 42 %, сахара — 49 %, сливочного масла — 37 %. Как отмечалось на XIX съезде КПСС, в это же время цена на хлеб выросла на 28 % в США, на 90 % в Англии, во Франции — более чем вдвое; стоимость мяса в США выросла на 26 %, в Англии — на 35 %, во Франции — на 88 %Девятнадцатый съезд Всесоюзной Коммунистической Партии(большевиков). Бюллетень № 8, с.22 — М: Правда, 1952.. Если в 1948 г. реальные зарплаты в среднем были на 20 % ниже довоенного уровня, то в 1952 г. они уже превышали довоенный уровень на 25 % .Chapman J. G. Real Wages in the Soviet Union, 1928—1952 // Review of Economics and Statistics. 1954. Vol. 36, No. 2. P. 134. Сталин и убийство Кирова Сразу же после убийства 1 декабря 1934 г. Кирова возник слух, что убийство это организовано Сталиным. Существуют разные версии убийства: от причастности Сталина 1935-1936 годы: ТЕРРОР И „УМИРОТВОРЕНИЕ“, до бытовойПавел Судоплатов. Спецоперации.. После XX съезда по приказу Хрущева для расследования вопроса была создана Особая комиссия ЦК КПСС во главе с Н. М. Шверником с участием старой большевички Ольги Шатуновской. Комиссия допросила свыше 3 тысяч человек и, согласно письмам О.Шатуновской на имя Н. Хрущёва, А. Микояна и А. Яковлева, она нашла достоверные улики, позволяющие утверждать об организации убийства Кирова Сталиным и НКВД http://perpetrator2004.(narod.ru)/. Об этом же говорит и Н. С. Хрущев в своих мемуарах http://www.hrono.ru/libris/lib_h/hrush10.html. Однако материалы комиссии не были опубликованы Хрущевым, который заявил Шатуновской: „нас сейчас не поймут. Мы вернемся к этому лет через 15“ http://www.wonder.ru/alex/rogovin/t3/x.htm). Впоследствии Шатуновская высказывала подозрение, что компрометирующие Сталина документы были изъяты. В 1990 г. в ходе повторного расследования, проводившегося прокуратурой СССР, было дано заключениеСПРАВКА РАБОТНИКОВ ПРОКУРАТУРЫ СССР И СЛЕДСТВЕННОГО ОТДЕЛА КГБ СССР ПО ПОВОДУ ЗАПИСКИ А. Н.ЯКОВЛЕВА „НЕКОТОРЫЕ СООБРАЖЕНИЯ ПО ИТОГАМ ИЗУЧЕНИЯ ОБСТОЯТЕЛЬСТВ УБИЙСТВА С. М.КИРОВА“ 14 июня 1990 г.: Ряд современных историков поддерживает версию убийства Кирова по приказу СталинаБалан В. Сталин и убийство Кирова // Лебедь. 1 декабря 2002, № 300. http://www.lebed.com/2002/art3162.htm и ссылки в тексте. Наумов, Хлевнюк. Киров был обречён // Аргументы и факты — Долгожитель. Выпуск 06 (90) от 24 марта 2006 г., другие склоняются в пользу версии убийцы-одиночки Российская Газета, интервью с Ю. Н. Жуковым»; Ю. Н. Жуков — доктор исторических наук и ведущий сотрудник РАН Кирилина А. Рикошет, или Сколько человек убито выстрелом в Смольном. СПб, 1993.. Массовые репрессии второй половины 1930-х thumb|right|200px|Подписанное Сталиным решение Политбюро, обязывающее Военную коллегию Верховного суда СССР вынести приговоры к расстрелу и заключению в лагерь 457 «членам контрреволюционных организаций» (1940 год) right|thumb|200px|Запрос Родина на увеличение лимита по расстрелам на 300 человек, красным карандашом указание И. В. Сталина увеличить лимит не на 300, а на 500 человек Как считает историк М. Геллер, убийство Кирова послужило сигналомМихаил Геллер ВЕХИ 70-ЛЕТИЯ. Очерк советской политической истории. к началу «Большого террора». 1 декабря 1934 по инициативе Сталина ЦИК и СНК СССР приняли постановление «О внесении изменений в действующие уголовно-процессуальные кодексы союзных республик» следующего содержания: Вслед за тем в организации убийства была обвинена прежняя партийная оппозиция Сталину (Каменев и Зиновьев, действовавшие якобы по указанию Троцкого). Впоследствии, по мнению Шатуновской, в архиве Сталина был обнаружен собственноручно составленные им списки «московского» и «ленинградского» центров оппозиции, которые якобы организовали убийствоШатуновская О. Г. Письмо Н. С. Хрущёву. http://www.perpetrator2004.(narod.ru)/documents/kirov/Shatunovskaya_Letters.doc. Были спущены разнарядки на разоблачение «врагов народа» и началась серия судебных процессов. Массовый террор периода «ежовщины» осуществлялся тогдашними властями страны на всей территории СССР (и, одновременно, — на подконтрольных в то время советскому режиму территориях Монголии, Тувы и республиканской Испании), на основании «спущенных на места» Ежовым цифр «плановых заданий» по выявлению и наказанию людей (т. н. «врагов народа»). http://www.memo.ru/history/document/0447.htm В ходе «ежовщины» к арестованным широчайшим образом применялись пытки; не подлежавшие обжалованию приговоры (зачастую — к расстрелу) выносились безо всякого суда, — и немедленно (нередко — ещё до вынесения приговора) приводились в исполнение; все имущество абсолютного большинства арестованных людей незамедлительно изымалось; родственники репрессированных сами подвергались таким же репрессиям — за один только факт своего родства с ними; оставшиеся без родителей дети репрессированных (вне зависимости от их возраста) также помещались, как правило, в тюрьмы, лагеря, колонии, или же в специальные «детские дома для детей врагов народа».Большая Российская Энциклопедия. Том 4. Большой террор. В 1937 году было приговорено к расстрелу (не все приговоренные расстреливались''Мухин Ю. И.'' Убийство Сталина и Берия. — М: Крымский мост. 2007 г.) 353074 человек. В 1938 году 328618. В 1939—2601. СТАТИСТИКА РЕПРЕССИВНОЙ ДЕЯТЕЛЬНОСТИ ОРГАНОВ БЕЗОПАСНОСТИ СССР НА ПЕРИОД С 1921 ПО 1940 ГГ. По версии Ричарда Пайпса в 1937—1938 годах НКВД арестовал около 1,5 млн человек, из которых около 700 тыс. было расстреляно, то есть, в среднем, по 1,000 расстрелов в день.Communism: A History (Modern Library Chronicles) by Richard Pipes, pg 67 Историк В. Н. Земсков называет количество расстрелянных — 642.980 человек (и ещё не меньше 500.000 умерших в лагерях в основном во время «военного голода») за весь период с 1921 по 1954 годы. Следует отметить, что Земсков лично участвовал в работе комиссии, работавшей в 1990—1993 гг. и рассматривавшей вопрос о репрессиях.http://www.hrono.ru/statii/2001/zemskov.html. В результате коллективизации, голода и чисток между 1926 и 1939 гг. страна потеряла по различным оценкам от 7 до 13 млн.Денисенко М. Б., Шелестов Д. К. Потери населения / Народонаселение. Энциклопедический словарь. М.: Большая российская энциклопедия, 1994.Денисенко М. Демографический кризис в СССР в первой половине 1930-х годов: оценки потерь и проблемы изучения // Историческая демография. Сборник статей / Под ред. Денисенко М. Б., Троицкой И. А. — М.: МАКС Пресс, 2008. — С. 106—142. — (Демографические исследования, вып. 14) http://dmo.econ.msu.ru/Biblio/Docs/Sbornik-14.pdf и даже до 20 млн человекRosefielde S. Incriminating Evidence: Excess Deaths and Forced Labour under Stalin: A Final Reply to Critics // Soviet Studies. 1987. Vol. 39, No. 2. P. 292.. Сохранились собственноручные резолюции Сталина на поступавших к нему от НКВД документах, в которых он требовал применять пытки к арестованным. Например: 13 сентября 1937 г. в письменном указании Ежову Сталин требует: «Избить Уншлихта за то, что он не выдал агентов Польши по областям (Оренбург, Новосибирск и т. п.)», или 2 сентября 1938 г. на сообщении Ежова о «вредительстве в резиновой промышленности» Сталин оставляет пометку: «NB. Вальтер (немец)» и «NB. (избить Вальтера)». Пытки от Сталина: «Бить смертным боем» Борьба с левой и правой оппозицией в партии Сразу после смерти Ленина образовалось несколько группировок внутри руководства партии, каждая из которых претендовала на власть. Основа конфликта с Троцким и его группировкой заключалась в борьбе за власть. Троцкий считал себя главным претендентом на лидерство в стране после Ленина, и недооценивал Сталина как конкурента. Внешняя политика thumb|right|200px|[[Молотов, Вячеслав Михайлович|Молотов и Сталин]] thumb|right|200px|«Прусский вассалитет Москве». Карикатура из польской газеты «Муха», 8 сентября 1939. Подпись: «Пакт мы тебе, Риббентроп, подписали. Ты ручку нам поцелуй, пакт возьми, а что мы будем дальше делать — это мы еще подумаем». thumb|200px|Рандеву. Британская карикатура на раздел Польши. ГИТЛЕР: «Грязь земли, я полагаю?» СТАЛИН: «Кровавый убийца рабочих, если я не ошибаюсь?» («Evening Standard», 20.09.1939.) За период 1928—1933 гг. политическая ситуация в Германии существенно поменялась. Если на выборах 1928 года НСДАП набрала только 2,6 %, то на выборах 1933 года их поддержка увеличилась до 46 %, а сам лидер национал-социалистов Гитлер в начале 1933 года стал канцлером. После прихода Гитлера к власти Сталин резко изменил традиционную советскую политику: если раньше она была направлена на союз с Германией против версальской системы, а по линии Коминтерна — на борьбу с социал-демократами как главным врагом (теория «социал-фашизма» — личная установка СталинаА. А. Пронин Советско-германские соглашения [[1939 год]а Истоки и последствия.]), то теперь она заключалась в создании системы «коллективной безопасности» в составе СССР и бывших стран Антанты против Германии и союзе коммунистов со всеми левыми силами против фашизма (тактика «народного фронта»). Эта позиция первоначально не была последовательной: в 1935 году Сталин, встревоженный германо-польским сближением, тайно предлагает Гитлеру пакт о ненападении, но получает отказРольф Аманн Пакт между Гитлером и Сталиным. Оценка интерпретаций советской внешней политики, включая новые вопросы и новые исследования. После этого политика «коллективной безопасности», отстаивавшаяся Литвиновым, оказывается безальтернативной. Впрочем, при этом Сталин требовал от дипломатов не давать никаких определённых обязательств партнерам. Однако Франция и Англия опасались СССР и надеялись «умиротворить» Гитлера, что проявилось в истории «мюнхенского сговора» и в дальнейшем в провале переговоров между СССР и Англией, Францией о военном сотрудничестве против Германии. Немедленно после Мюнхена, осенью 1938 года, Сталин делает намёки в сторону Германии на желательность улучшения взаимных отношений по торговой части. 1 октября 1938 года Польша в ультимативной форме потребовала от Чехии передать ей Тешинскую область, предмет территориальных споров между ней и Чехословакией в 1918—1920 гг. А в марте 1939 года Германия оккупировала оставшуюся от Чехословакии часть Житорчук Юрий Викторович. Начало Второй мировой войны как закономерный итог политики Чемберлена по умиротворению Гитлера. Журнал «Самиздат». http://zhurnal.lib.ru/z/zhitorchuk_j_w/jitorchuk7.shtml . 10 марта 1939 года Сталин делает доклад на XVIII съезде партии, в котором так формулирует цели советской политики: # «Проводить и впредь политику мира и укрепления деловых связей со всеми странами. # …Не давать втянуть в конфликты нашу страну провокаторам войны, привыкшим загребать жар чужими руками.» Это было отмечено немецким посольством как намёк на нежелание Москвы выступать в качестве союзников Англии и Франции. В мае с поста главы НКИД был смещён Литвинов — еврей и ярый сторонник курса «коллективной безопасности» — и заменен Молотовым. В руководстве Германии это было также расценено как благоприятный признак. К тому времени международная ситуация резко обостряется из-за претензий Германии к Польше, Англия и Франция на этот раз проявляют готовность вступить в войну с Германией, пытаясь привлечь к союзу СССР. Летом 1939 года Сталин, поддерживая переговоры о союзе с Англией и Францией, параллельно начинает переговоры с Германией. Как отмечают историки, намёки Сталина в сторону Германии усиливались по мере того, как портились отношения между Германией и Польшей и укреплялись — между Британией, Польшей и Японией. Отсюда делается вывод, что политика Сталина носила не столько прогерманский, сколько антибританский и антипольский характер; Сталина категорически не устраивал старый статус-кво, в возможность же полной победы Германии и установления её гегемонии в Европе он, по собственным словам, не верил. 23 августа 1939 года между СССР и Германией был заключен договор о ненападении. По официальной советской концепции, Сталин был вынужден заключить пакт, так как недобросовестное поведение западных стран не оставляло ему иного выхода (что подтверждается также перепиской западных участников переговоров между СССР и Англией, Францией); по другой, Сталин не исчерпал всех возможностей союза против Гитлера и пошёл на сговор с ним потому, что счёл такую ситуацию наиболее выгодной для себя, как в отношении территориальных приобретений, так и в отношении возможности занять позицию «третьего радующегося» в надвигающейся войне «империалистических держав». Сталин говорил Томас Титура Виктор Суворов как «ЛЕДОКОЛ»: Есть, однако, все основания считать, что в этом отношении СССР ничем не отличался от Англии и Франции, которые точно так же надеялись вступить в войну после того, как Германия и СССР измотают друг друга. Очевидным представляется, что на момент заключения мюнхенских соглашений СССР представлялся лидерам Англии и Франции более опасным соседом, чем гитлеровская Германия. Таким образом, не следует оценивать позицию Сталина как лидера СССР как что-либо необычное для международных отношений. В своём выпуске от 1 января 1940 журнал «Time» назвал Сталина «человеком года». Свой выбор журнал объяснял заключением «нацистско-коммунистического» пакта о ненападении и развязыванием советско-финской войны, в результате чего, по мнению «Time», Сталин радикально изменил баланс политических сил и стал партнёром Гитлера по агрессииMan of the Year // Time. Jan 1, 1940. http://www.time.com/time/magazine/article/0,9171,763293,00.html . Статья высказывала предположение, что Сталиным двигал навязчивый страх одновременной войны с рядом капиталистических стран, но что на практике его действия приведут к обратному эффекту и объединят против него весь мир. Великая Отечественная война thumb|right|220px|Немецкая пропаганда с сообщением о мнимом бегстве Сталина из Москвы и пропагандистским освещением пленения его сына [[Джугашвили, Яков Иосифович|Якова. Осень 1941]] Во время Великой Отечественной войны Сталин занимал должность Председателя Государственного Комитета обороны, наркома обороны и Верховного Главнокомандующего всеми Вооруженными Силами СССР. Уже 30 июня по распоряжению Сталина был организован ГКО. В послевоенных мемуарах ГКО часто именуют Ставкой. thumb|left|220px|[[Черчилль, Уинстон|Черчилль, Рузвельт и Сталин на Ялтинской конференции]]Во время войны Сталин потерял сына Якова. Историк Валерий Яременко ставит в вину лично Сталину неподготовленность Советского Союза к войне и огромные потери, особенно в начальный период войны.Неуемные амбиции Сталина. О них надо помнить в любом историческом споре о дне 22 июня. Валерий Яременко © 2004 Educational Orthodox Society «Russia in colors» in Jerusalem Противоположное мнение имеет историк Алексей Исаев он утверждает, что: «разведчики и аналитики при недостатке информации делали выводы, не отражавшие реальности…У Сталина просто не было сведений, которым можно было бы на 100 % доверять.» Алексей Исаев. Десять мифов Второй мировой http://toyota-club.net/files/lib/isaev/is_as2/is_as2.htm 4 января 1943 журнал Time (Нью-Йорк) провозгласил Сталина «человеком года»Статья в журнале «Time» — «Die, But Do Not Retreat» о провозглашении И. В. Сталина «человеком года». Критерием для выбора кого-либо человеком года служит влияние которое этот человек оказал на мир. Статья, посвящённая этому событию, начиналась так: Ни шагу назад!.. 1942 год был годом крови и силы. Человек, чьё имя по-русски значит сталь, кто знает немного английских слов, но в их числе американское выражение крутой парень, — это Человек 1942 года. Только Иосиф Сталин в точности знает, как близко Россия подошла к поражению в 1942-м. И только Иосифу Сталину достоверно известно, что ему пришлось сделать, чтобы Россия это преодолела… Журнал Вокруг света, [http://www.vokrugsveta.ru/chronograph/2306/ № 1-2008, Хронограф] После войны thumb|right|200px| И. В. Сталин. 1946 год После войны страна встала на курс ускоренного восстановления экономики, разрушенной военными действиями и тактикой выжженной земли, проводимой обеими сторонами. Сталин жёсткими мерами подавил националистическое движение, активно проявлявшееся во вновь присоединённых к СССР территориях (Прибалтика, Западная Украина). В освобождённых государствах восточной Европы были установлены просоветские коммунистические режимы, позже составившие противовес милитаристскому блоку НАТО с запада от СССР. Послевоенные противоречия между СССР и США на Дальнем Востоке привели к Корейской войне, в которой приняли прямое участие советские лётчики и зенитчики. Людские потери не закончились с войной. Только голод 1946—1947 г. унёс жизни около миллиона человек. В общей сложности за период 1939—1959 гг. потери населения составили по разным оценкам от 25 до 30 млн человек. В конце 1940-х усилилась державная составляющая советской идеологии (борьба с космополитизмом). В начале 1950-х в странах Восточной Европы, а затем и в СССР были проведены несколько громких процессов антисемитской направленности (см. Еврейский антифашистский комитет, Дело врачей). Были закрыты все еврейские учебные заведения, театры, издательства и средства массовой информации (кроме газеты Еврейской автономной области Биробиджанер штэрн («Биробиджанская звезда» и журнала Советиш геймланд)). Начались массовые аресты и увольнения евреев. Зимой 1953 г. ходили упорные слухи о готовящейся депортации евреев; вопрос о том, соответствовали ли эти слухи реальности, является дискуссионнымЛ. И. Гинцберг. Рецензия на кн.: Г. В. Костырченко. Тайная политика Сталина: власть и антисемитизм, М., 2001//«Вопросы Истории», № 2, 2002, стр. 164—166. После войны на некоторое время были возобновлены репрессии и среди высшего командного состава Вооружённых сил СССР. Так, в 1946—1948 г.г. по т. н. «трофейному делу» был арестован и предан суду целый ряд крупных военачальников из ближайшего окружения Маршала Советского Союза Г. К. Жукова, среди которых Главный маршал авиации А. А. Новиков, генерал-лейтенант К. Ф. Телегин. В 1952 году, по воспоминаниям участников октябрьского пленума ЦК, Сталин пытался сложить с себя партийные обязанности, отказываясь от поста секретаря ЦК, однако под давлением делегатов пленума принял эту должность. Нужно отметить, что пост генерального секретаря ЦК ВКП(б) был формально упразднён ещё после XVII съезда партии, и Сталин номинально считался одним из равноправных секретарей Центрального Комитета. Однако в изданной в 1947 г. книге «Иосиф Виссарионович Сталин. Краткая биография» говорилось: 3 апреля 1922 года Пленум Центрального Комитета партии… избрал генеральным секретарём ЦК… Сталина. С тех пор Сталин бессменно работает на этом посту. Смерть Сталина thumb|left| Траурная обложка журнала «Огонёк». 9 марта 1953 года thumb|left|200px|Выпуск газеты «[[Известия» 9 марта 1953 года На фотографии — члены Президума ЦК в почетном карауле у гроба Сталина.]] thumb|200px|Газета «Комсомольская Правда» от 6 марта 1953 года, с сообщением о смерти Сталина 1 марта 1953 года Сталина, лежащего на полу в малой столовой Ближней дачи (одна из резиденций Сталина), обнаружил сотрудник охраны Лозгачёв. Утром 2 марта на Ближнюю дачу прибыли врачи и диагностировали паралич правой стороны тела. 5 марта в 21 час 50 минут пациент умерhttp://www.planeta.by/14-9.htm. О смерти Сталина было объявлено 5 марта 1953 года. Согласно медицинскому заключению, смерть наступила в результате кровоизлияния в мозг. Существуют многочисленные теории заговора, предполагающие неестественность смерти и причастность к ней окружения Сталина. По одной (Радзинский), Лаврентий Берия, Н. С. Хрущёв и Г. М. Маленков способствовали его смерти, не оказав помощи. По другой, Сталин был отравлен его ближайшим сподвижником Берией«Аргументы и Факты» № 52, 2005 год, и № 8, 2006 год, в статье «Как убивали Сталина». Есть также версия, что в действительности вождь умер за несколько дней до 5 марта. Сталин стал единственным из советских вождей, по которому была совершена панихида Русской Православной ЦерковьюФомин С. ВОЙНА, ЦЕРКОВЬ, СТАЛИН И ВЕЛИКИЙ МОЛИТВЕННИК ЗА РУСЬ ПРАВОСЛАВНУЮ МИТРОПОЛИТ ГОР ЛИВАНСКИХ ИЛИЯ (КАРАМ). На похоронах Сталина 9 марта 1953 из-за огромного количества людей, желающих проститься со Сталиным, возникла давка. Точное количество жертв до сих пор неизвестно, хотя оценивается как значительное . В частности, известно, что одна из неопознанных жертв давки получила номер 1422; нумерация велась только для тех погибших, которых нельзя было опознать без помощи родственников или друзейНомер 1422 указан в свидетельстве о смерти, выданном на имя Бурштейна Антона Яковлевича, железнодорожного рабочего, присутствовавшего на похоронах Сталина и задавленного толпой насмерть.. Забальзамированное тело Сталина было помещено на всеобщее обозрение в Мавзолей Ленина, который в 1953—1961 именовался «Мавзолей В. И. Ленина и И. В. Сталина». 30 октября 1961 XXII съезд КПСС постановил, что «серьёзные нарушения Сталиным ленинских заветов… делают невозможным оставление гроба с его телом в Мавзолее». В ночь с 31 октября на 1 ноября 1961 тело Сталина было вынесено из Мавзолея и погребено в могиле у Кремлёвской стены. Впоследствии на могиле был открыт памятник (бюст работы Н. В. Томского). Сталин и создание атомной бомбы thumb|right|200px|Потсдамская конференция Советская разведка имела сведения о работах на Западе по созданию атомной бомбы, исходившие от трёх физиков-атомщиков, сочувствующих СССР: Клауса Фукса, Джона Кэрнкросса и Бруно Понтекорво. Эти сведения докладывались Берией Сталину. Однако решающее значение, как полагают, имело адресованное ему в начале 1943 г. письмо советского физика Флёрова, который сумел разъяснить суть проблемы популярно. В результате 11 февраля 1943 г. было принято постановление ГКО о начале работ по созданию атомной бомбы. Английский историк Энтони Бивер считает, что в желании Сталина как можно скорее взять Берлин был не сколько политический вопрос, сколько желание изучения немецкого опыта в ядерной технике. Своё мнение он основывает письмом Берии и Маленкова Сталину, в котором они сообщают о захвате 3 тонн оксида урана в институте имени Кайзера Вильгельма. 24 июля 1945 года в Потсдаме Трумэн как бы «между прочим» сообщил Сталину, что у США «теперь есть оружие необыкновенной разрушительной силы». По воспоминаниям Черчилля, Сталин улыбнулся, но не стал интересоваться подробностями. Из этого Черчилль сделал вывод, что Сталин ничего не понял и не в курсе событий. Некоторые современные исследователи считают, что это был шантаж Сталин и советский атомный проект. И. И. Никитчук. http://www.dya.ru/museum/mr8_01.phtml . В тот же вечер Сталин приказал Молотову переговорить с Курчатовым об ускорении работ по атомному проекту. 20 августа 1945 года для руководства атомным проектом ГКО создал Специальный комитет с чрезвычайными полномочиями, во главе с Л. П. Берия. При Спецкомитете был создан исполнительный орган — Первое Главное Управление при СНК СССР (ПГУ). Начальником ПГУ был назначен нарком вооружений Ванников. Директива Сталина обязывала ПГУ обеспечить создание атомных бомб, урановой и плутониевой, в 1948 году. Уже в ноябре 1947 г. Молотов заявил, что «секрет атомной бомбы перестал быть секретом». Это заявление было расценено на Западе, как блеф. Успешное испытание первой советской атомной бомбы было проведено 29 августа 1949 года на построенном полигоне в Семипалатинской области Казахстана Рой Медведев, Жорес Медведев Сталин и атомная бомба. «Российская газета» . 25 сентября 1949 года газета «Правда» опубликовала сообщение ТАСС. Сталин и метро При Сталине было построено первое в СССР метро. Сталин интересовался в стране всем, включая строительство. Его бывший телохранитель Рыбин вспоминаетЮрий Мухин. Геббельс с ними. «ДУЭЛЬ» 11.11.2003 г. http://stalinism.ru/mifyi_i_falshivki/gebbels_s_nimi-2.html: В процессе строительства по личному распоряжению Сталина станцию метро «Советская» приспособили для подземного пункта управления Московского штаба гражданской обороны.Метро-2 Юрий Зайцев. Кроме гражданского метро были построены сложные секретные комплексы, в том числе так называемое Метро-2, которым пользовался и сам Сталин. В ноябре 1941 торжественное собрание по случаю годовщины Октябрьской революции проходило в метро на станции «Маяковская». Сталин приехал на поезде вместе с охраной, причём из здания Ставки Верховного главнокомандования на Мясницкой он не вышел, а из подвала спустился в спецтоннель, который вёл в метро Секретное метро Сталина откроют для всех? Николай Морозов. Владимир Гоник 23.03.07 «Известия» . Сталин и высшее образование в СССР По воспоминаниям Жданова, Сталин считал, что высшее образование в России прошло три этапа: Личное внимание Сталин уделил строительству МГУ. Московский городской комитет и Моссовет предлагали построить четырёхэтажный городок в районе Внуково, где были широкие поля, исходя из экономических соображений. Президент Академии наук СССР академик С. И. Вавилов и ректор МГУ А. Н. Несмеянов предлагали построить современное десятиэтажное здание. Однако на заседании Политбюро, которое вёл лично Сталин, он сказал: Решение о строительстве МГУ было дополнено комплексом мер по улучшению всех университетов, в первую очередь в городах, пострадавших от войны. Университетам были переданы крупные здания в Минске, Воронеже, Харькове. Активно начали создаваться и развиваться университеты ряда союзных республик. В 1949 году обсуждался вопрос о присвоении имени Сталина комплексу МГУ на Ленинских горах. Однако Сталин категорично выступил против этого предложенияСталин и строительство Главного Здания МГУ. Ю. А. Жданов http://www.mmforce.net/msu/heart/articles.php?mid=1514. thumb|right|200px| Иосиф Сталин и [[Максим Горький в скверике на Красной площади, 1931 год]] По указанию Сталина была предпринята глубокая перестройка всей системы гуманитарных наук. В 1934 г. было возобновлено преподавание истории в средней и высшей школе. По мнению историка Юрия Фельштинского, «Под влиянием указаний Сталина, Кирова и Жданова и постановлений ЦК ВКП (б) о преподавании истории (1934—1936 гг.) в исторической науке стали укореняться догматизм и начётничество, подмена исследования цитатами, подгонка материала под предвзятые выводы»Ю. Фельштинский Наше Отечество (опыт политической истории, часть II). Те же процессы происходили и в других сферах гуманитарного знания. В филологии была разгромлена передовая, по мнению её сторонников, «формальная» школа (Тынянов, Шкловский, Эйхенбаум и др.)М. А. Котова Михаил Зощенко и формализм: к постановке проблемы Русская формальная школа//Культурология XX век. Энциклопедия; философия стала базироваться на примитивном, по мнению противников Сталина, изложении основ марксизма в IV главе «Краткого курса». Плюрализм внутри самой марксистской философии, существовавший до конца 30-х гг., после этого стал невозможен; «философия» свелась к комментированию Сталина Интересно, что по свидетельству В. А. Разумного сам И. В. Сталин предпочитал Канта Гегелю http://www.razumny.ru/stalin.htm.; были жёстко пресечены все попытки выйти за рамки официальной догмы, проявлявшиеся школой Лифшица-Лукача Г. С. Померанц Записки гадкого утёнка. М. Моск. рабочий 1998 399 с.. Особенно ухудшилось положение в послевоенное время, когда начались массированные кампании против отхода от «принципа партийности», против «абстрактно-академического духа», «объективизма», а также против «антипатриотизма», «безродного космополитизма» и «умаления русской науки и русской философии», В. А. Лекторский, А. П. Огурцов ФИЛОСОФИЯ В СССР И ПОСТСОВЕТСКОЙ РОССИИ Энциклопедии тех лет сообщают, например, о Сократе следующее: «др.-греч. философ-идеалист, идеолог рабовладельческой аристократии, враг античного материализма»Энциклопедический словарь. Т.3. М., 1955, стр.257. Для поощрения выдающихся деятелей науки, техники, культуры и организаторов производства в 1939 г. , в 60-летие Сталина, были учреждены присуждавшиеся ежегодно, начиная с 1941 г. Сталинские премии (вместо Ленинской премии, учреждённой в 1925 г., но не присуждавшейся с 1935 г.). Развитие советской науки и техники при Сталине можно охарактеризовать как взлёт. Созданная сеть фундаментальных и прикладных научно-исследовательских институтов, конструкторских бюро и вузовских лабораторий, а также тюремно-лагерных конструкторских бюро охватила весь фронт исследований. Учёные стали подлинной элитой страны. Такие имена, как физики Курчатов, Ландау, Тамм, математик Келдыш, творец космической техники Королёв, авиаконструктор Туполев, известны во всём мире. В послевоенное время, исходя из очевидных военных нужд, наибольшее внимание уделялось ядерной физике. Так, только в 1946 году лично Сталиным было подписано около шестидесяти важнейших документов, определивших развитие атомной науки и техники. Результатом выполнения этих решений стало создание атомной бомбы, а также строительство первой в мире АЭС в Обнинске (1954 год) и последующее развитие атомной энергетики. В то же время, централизованное управление научной деятельностью, не всегда компетентное, привело к ограничению направлений, которые, как считалось, противоречат диалектическому материализму и потому не имеют практической пользы. Целые области исследований, такие как генетика и кибернетика, объявлялись «буржуазными лженауками». Следствием этого были аресты и порой даже расстрелы, а также отстранения от преподавания видных советских учёных. Согласно одной из распространённых точек зрения, разгром кибернетики обеспечил отставание СССР от США в деле создания электронно-вычислительной техники. Первая советская ЭВМ М-1 была построена в мае-август 1948 года http://www.mk.ru/9759/9759.html Электронная прабабушка. Александр Добровольский., однако ЭВМ продолжали создаваться и далее, несмотря на гонения на кибернетику. Полностью была разгромлена российская генетическая школа, считавшаяся одной из лучших в мире. При Сталине государственной поддержкой пользовались действительно лженаучные направления, такие, как так называемая «лысенковщина» в биологии и (до 1950) новое учение о языке в лингвистике, впрочем, развенчанное самим Сталиным под конец жизни. Науку затронула борьба с космополитизмом и так называемым «низкопоклонством перед Западом», которая велась с 1948. Сталинизм и диктаторский режим Согласно общепринятым взглядам Большой энциклопедический словарь / Под ред. А. М. Прохорова. 2-е изд. М.: Норинт, 2004. ISBN 5-7711-0004-8 http://www.bes-online.ru/show.php?id=209-4915 Всемирный биографический энциклопедический словарь. М.: Большая Российская энциклопедия, 1998. ISBN 5-85270-311-7 http://simvolika.rsl.ru/index.php?doc=369 Политические деятели России 1917 г. Биографический словарь. М.: Большая Российская энциклопедия, 1993. ISBN 5-85270-137-8 http://slovari.yandex.ru/dict/pdr/article/1917/19000/70263.htm Москва. Энциклопедия / Под ред. С. О. Шмидта. М.: Большая Российская энциклопедия, 1997. ISBN 5-85270-227-3 http://slovari.yandex.ru/dict/mos/article/mos/19000/52961.htm, приход Сталина к власти в 1920-е гг. совпал с установлением в стране диктаторского режима. Большинство историков считает, что была личная диктатура Волкогонов Д. А. Сталин. Политический портрет. В 2-х книгах. — М.: Новости, 1992. Гл. 5 Бакунин А. В. История советского тоталитаризма. В 2-х кн. Екатеринбург, 1996. Т. 1; 1997. Т. 2.Джилас М. Лицо тоталитаризма. М., 1992. Конквест Р. Большой террор: сталинские чистки 30-х годов. Рига, 1991. Орлов А. Тайная история сталинских преступлений. М., 1991. http://trst.(narod.ru)/orlov/oglav.htm Хлевнюк О. В. 1937-й. Сталин, НКВД и советское общество. М: Республика, 1992., в которой всевластие Сталина было ограничено только физическими возможностямиС последним согласны в том числе защитники сталинизма, см. Емельянов Ю. Мифы о Сталине. Организатор безумного террора. http://stalinism.newmail.ru/emelian.htm. Другие историки полагают, что до середины 1930-х диктатура носила коллективный характерСабов А. Жупел Сталина. Разговор с историком Ю. Н. Жуковым. http://malchish.org/lib/Stalin/Jupel.htm. Следует отметить, что режим Сталина опирался на массовую мобилизацию в свою поддержку, что качественно отличало его от деспотичных правлений до XX века. По этой причине реализованную Сталиным политическую систему обычно относят к автократиям нового типа, для обозначения которого часто используется термин «тоталитаризм». Культ личности Сталина Советская пропаганда создала вокруг Сталина полубожественный ореол непогрешимого «великого вождя и учителя». Именем Сталина и его ближайших соратников назывались города, заводы, колхозы, военная техника. Имя Сталина долгое время и многие города: Сталинири, Сталинокан, Сталинобад, Сталинштадт, Сталино. Его имя упоминалось в одном ряду с Марксом, Энгельсом и Лениным. Сталин и евреи thumb|200 px|Оригинальная немецкая пародия на английскую марку со Сталиным — «Эта война еврейская война» Сам Сталин неоднократно«Правда» № 329, от 30 ноября 1936 г. http://www.magister.msk.ru/library/stalin/13-21.htm выступал с заявлениями, сурово осуждающими антисемитизм. Среди ближайших соратников Сталина числилось немалоЛитвинов, Максим Максимович (Валлах Макс) евреев. Немецкое правительство даже постоянно утверждало, что евреи и есть главная опора Сталина. Был даже придуман специальный политический «термин» «жидовский» большевизм, который якобы угнетает русскую нацию. Бажанов описывает, как в его присутствии Сталин выразился об одном из руководителей комсомола: «Что этот паршивый жидёнок себе воображает!»Борис Бажанов. Записки секретаря Сталина. Гл.5 Сталина обвиняет в скрытом антисемитизме также Н. С. Хрущев. Когда возникла проблема протестных выступлений («волынки») на одном из московских заводов, инициативу которых приписывали евреям, Сталин заявил ему: «надо организовать здоровых рабочих, и пусть они, взяв дубинки в руки, побьют этих евреев» Н. С. Хрущев. Воспоминания. В 1941 году во время переговоров с польскими представителями (премьером B.Сикорским и генералом В.Андерсом) Сталин выразил полную солидарность с антисемитской позицией поляков, дважды подчеркнув: «евреи — плохие солдаты» В.Андерс. Без последней главы. Сталин и церковь Политика Сталина в отношении РПЦ не была однородной, но её отличала последовательность в части преследования прагматических целей выживания коммунистического режима и его глобальной экспансии. Некоторым исследователям отношение Сталина к религии представлялось не вполне последовательным. С одной стороны, не осталось ни одной атеистической или антицерковной работы Сталина. Напротив, Рой Медведев приводит высказывание Сталина об атеистической литературе, как о макулатуре Медведев Р. А. Что читал Сталин?. Люди и книги. Что читал Сталин? Писатель и книга в тоталитарном обществе Из-во Права человека,М, 2005.. С другой стороны, 15 мая 1932 в СССР была объявлена кампания, официальной целью которой провозглашалось полное искоренение религии в стране к 1 мая 1937. К 1939 количество храмов, продолжающих функционировать в СССР, исчислялось сотнями, а епархиальные структуры были полностью уничтожены. Некоторое ослабление антицерковного террора имело место после прихода Л. П. Берии на должность председателя НКВД, что было связано как с общим ослаблением репрессий, так и тем, что осенью 1939 года СССР аннексировал значительные территории на своих западных рубежах, где существовали многочисленные и полнокровные церковные структуры. 22 июня 1941 местоблюститель патриаршего престола Сергий разослал по епархиям воззвание «Пастырям и пасомым Христовой Православной Церкви» В. М. Ерёмина Новейшая история Русской Православной Церкви курс лекций изд-во Российский Православный Университет 2002 , что не осталось незамеченным Сталиным. Существует множество мифических сказаний о якобы имевшем место прибегании Сталина к молитвенной помощи Церкви во время войны, но никаких серьёзных документов, которые бы подтверждали это, нетДиакон Андрей Кураев. «ВОЙНА: ЧУДО И СКАЗКИ»[http://ricolor.org/journal/8/4/1/ Павел Платонов. Казанская икона Божией Матери: явление во граде Казани, установление престольного праздника в Святой Земле и современные мифы]. По устному свидетельству Анатолия Васильевича Ведерникова, секретаря патриарха Алексия I, в сентябре 1941 года Сталин якобы распорядился запереть Сергия Страгородского вместе с келейником в Успенском соборе Кремля, чтобы он там молился перед иконой Божией Матери Владимирской (икону на это время перенесли туда). Сергий пробыл в Успенском соборе трое суток. В октябре 1941 года Патриархии и иным религиозным центрам было предписано покинуть Москву. Предлагался Оренбург, но Сергий возразил и был выбран Ульяновск (бывший Симбирск). В Ульяновске митрополит Сергий и его аппарат пробыли до августа 1943. Согласно воспоминаниям офицера НКГБ Георгия Карпова, 4 сентября 1943 Сталин на совещании, на котором, кроме Карпова, присутствовали Молотов и Берия, распорядился сформировать орган для работы взаимодействия РПЦ с правительством — Совет по делам Русской православной церкви при СНК. Через несколько часов после совещания, глубокой ночью к Сталину были привезены митрополиты Сергий, Алексий (Симанский), Николай (Ярушевич). В ходе разговора было принято решение о избрании Патриарха, открытии храмов, семинарий и духовной академии. В качестве резиденции Патриарху было предоставлено здание бывшего германского посольства. Государство фактически прекратило поддержку обновленческих структур, которые к 1946 году полностью ликвидировались. Изменение политики в отношении РПЦ вызывает многочисленные споры в среде исследователей. Высказываются версии от преднамеренного использования Сталиным церковных кругов для подчинения себе народа Эдвард Радзинский. «Сталин». http://www.radzinski.ru/books/stalin/3/Якунин Г В служении культу (Московская Патриархия и культ личности Сталина)Оп.: На пути к свободе совести. М.: Прогресс, 1989 http://www.krotov.info/libr_min/ya/yakunin2.html#1, до мнений, что Сталин оставался тайно верующим человеком.Я больше верю двум патриархам — Сергию и Алексию I. Они считали совершенно определенно: Сталин был верующим человеком". Последнее мнение подтверждают и рассказы Артёма Сергеева, воспитывавшегося в доме СталинаАртём Сергеев «НАЙДИТЕ СТАРОГО АКЫНА…» «Завтра» № 17 26 апреля 2006 http://www.zavtra.ru/cgi//veil//data/zavtra/06/649/42.html А также, по воспоминаниям телохранителя Сталина Юрия Соловьёва, Сталин молился в церкви в Кремле которая находилась по пути в кинозал. Сам Юрий Соловьёв оставался вне церкви, но мог видеть Сталина через окно Der Kreml, Im Herzen Russlands. NDR. Erik Friedler, Natalia Kasperovich, Alexej Pimanov. Реальная подоплёка временного изменения репрессивной политики в отношении Церкви лежала в соображениях преимущественно внешнеполитической целесообразности. (См. статью История Русской Церкви) С осени 1948 года, после проведения в Москве Совещания Глав и Представителей Православных Церквей, итоги которого были разочаровывающими с точки зрения продвижения внешнеполитических интересов Кремля, прежняя репрессивная политика была в значительной мере возобновлена. Сталин и культура современников |thumb|right|220px|Портрет Сталина на [[Тепловоз ТЭ2|тепловозе ТЭ2-414 постройки 1954 года Центральный музей Октябрьской железной дороги, Санкт-Петербург]] Сталин был очень читающим человеком и интересовался культурой. После его смерти осталась его личная библиотека состоящая из тысяч книг, многие с личными пометками на полях. Он сам говорил некоторым посетителям, показывая на пачку книг на своем письменном столе: «Это моя дневная норма — страниц 500». В год таким образом получалось до тысячи книг.Что читал Сталин. Рой Александрович Медведев. http://zexe.de/modules.php?name=Pages&pa=showpage&pid=734 Есть также свидетельства что Сталин ещё в 20-х годах восемнадцать раз посещал пьесу «Дни Турбиных» малоизвестного тогда писателя Булгакова. При этом, несмотря на сложную обстановку он ходил без личной охраны и транспорта. Позднее Сталин принял участие в популяризации этого писателя. Личные контакты поддерживал Сталин также с другими деятелями культуры: музыкантами, актёрами кино, режиссёрами. Сталин лично вступил в полемику также с композитором Шостаковичем. По мнению Сталина, его послевоенные музыкальные композиции были написаны по политическим мотивам — с целью дискредитации Советского Союза. Соломон Волков Шостакович и Сталин: художник и царь … М.: Эксмо, 2006. ISBN 5-699-06614-4Соломон Волков. Сталин и его премии: что и почему ценил советский вождь Сталин также любил кино и охотно интересовался режиссёрской деятельностью. Одним из режиссёров, с которым лично был знаком Сталин, был А. П. Довженко. Сталину нравились такие фильмы этого режиссёра, как «Арсенал», «Аэроград». Сталин также лично редактировал сценарий фильма «Щорс». Современные исследователи творчества Сталина не знают, любил ли Сталин фильмы о самом себе: за 16 лет (с 1937 по 1953 год) было снято 18 фильмов со Сталиным. 14.12.2007 Евгений Лисанов. Сам себе режиссёр товарищ Сталин http://nvo.ng.ru/notes/2007-12-14/8_stalin.html Личная жизнь Сталина thumb|140px|left|Екатерина (Като́) Сванидзеthumb|130px|left|Надежда Аллилуева Первой женой Сталина стала Екатерина Сванидзе, брат которой учился вместе с ним в Тифлисской семинарии. Бракосочетание состоялось либо в 1904 году (до первой ссылки в 1903 году), либо в 1904 году (после ссылки) , но спустя три года жена умерла от туберкулёза. По воспоминаниям современников она молилась ночами о том, чтобы муж отказался от кочевой жизни профессионального революционера и занялся чем-то более основательным. Их единственный сын Яков попал в плен к немцам во время Второй мировой войны. thumb|200px|Сталин с дочерью, 1935 thumb|200px|Сталин с детьми от второго брака: Василием (слева) и Светланой (в центре) По распространённой версии, отражённой, в частности, в романе Ивана Стаднюка «Война» и советском фильме «Освобождение» (достоверность этого рассказа неясна), германская сторона предложила обменять его на фельдмаршала Паулюса, на что Сталин ответил: «Я солдата на фельдмаршала не меняю». В 1943 году Яков был застрелен в немецком концентрационном лагере Заксенхаузен при попытке к бегству. Яков был трижды женат и имел сына Евгения, участвовавшего в 1990-е гг. в российской политике (внук Сталина входил в избирательные списки блока Анпилова); эта прямая мужская линия семьи Джугашвили существует и сейчас. В 1919 г. Сталин женился второй раз. Его вторая жена, Надежда Аллилуева, член ВКП(б), в 1932 году покончила с собой.. От второго брака у Сталина было двое детей: Светлана и Василий. Его сын Василий, офицер советских военно-воздушных сил, на командных должностях участвовал в Великой Отечественной войне, после окончания её руководил ПВО Московской области (генерал-лейтенант), после смерти Сталина был арестован, умер вскоре после освобождения в 1960 г. Дочь Сталина Светлана Аллилуева 6 марта 1967 года попросила политического убежища в посольстве Соединённых Штатов в Дели и в том же году переехала в США. Помимо родных детей в семье Сталина до возраста 11 лет воспитывался приёмный сын Артём Сергеев (сын погибшего революционера Фёдора Сергеева — «товарища Артёма»). Кроме того, считается, что в туруханской ссылке у Сталина родился внебрачный сын — Константин Кузаков. Отношений с ним Сталин не поддерживал.Кузаков Константин Степанович, «Хронос» Согласно некоторым свидетельствам, Сталин бил сына Якова (которого Сталин обычно называл: «мой дурак» или «волчонок») и он не раз должен был ночевать на лестничной площадке или в квартирах соседей (в том числе Троцкого); Н. С. Хрущев вспоминал, что однажды Сталин за неуспеваемость избил Василия сапогами. Троцкий полагал, что эти сцены семейного насилия воспроизводили атмосферу, в которой воспитывался Сталин в Гори; с этим мнением согласны и современные психологи.Отношение генсека товарища Сталина к своей молодости Университет Российской академии образования. Своим отношением Сталин довел Якова до попытки самоубийства, на известие о которой якобы среагировал издевательски: «Ха, не попал!» Светлана Аллилуева. 20 писем к другу. Сталин курил трубку, набивая её табаком из папирос марки Герцеговина Флор. Мифы о Сталине О Сталине существует множество мифов. Иногда они распространялись противниками Сталина (в основном такими, как Л. Д. Троцкий, Б. Г. Бажанов, Н. С. Хрущёв и др.). Чаще мифы возникали при проникновении отрывочных и недостоверных сведений о повседневной жизни Сталина за пределы кремлёвского окружения в обстановке всеобщей секретности. Предполагаемые стихи Сталина 21 декабря 1939 года, в день торжественно празднования 60-летия Сталина, в газете «Заря Востока» появилась статья Н. Николаишвили «Стихи юного Сталина», в которой сообщалось, что Сталин якобы написал шесть стихотворений. Пять из них были опубликованы с июня по декабрь 1895 года в газете «Иберия», редактировавшейся Ильёй Чавчавадзе за подписью «И. Дж-швили», шестое — в июле 1896 года в социал-демократической газете «Кеали» («Борозда») за подписью «Сосело». Из них стихотворение И. Дж-швили «Князю Р. Эристави» в 1907 года было включено, в ряду избранных шедевров грузинской поэзии, в сборник «Грузинская хрестоматия». Никаких известий о том, что юный Сталин писал стихи, до тех пор не было. Иосиф Иремашвили об этом тоже не пишет. Сам Сталин версии о принадлежности ему стихов не подтверждал, но и не опровергал. К 70-летию Сталина, в 1949 году готовилась книга его предполагаемых стихов в переводе на русский язык (к работе над переводами были привлечены крупные мастера — в частности, Борис Пастернак и Арсений Тарковский), но по приказу Сталина издание было остановленоЗабытый поэт. Лев Котюков.. Современные исследователи отмечают, что подписи И. Дж-швили и тем более Сосело (уменьшительное от «Иосиф») не могут быть основанием для принадлежности стихов именно Сталину, тем более что одно из стихотворений И. Дж-швили адресовано князю Р. Эристави, с которым семинарист Сталин явно не мог быть знаком. Высказывается предположение, что автором первых пяти стихотворений был филолог, историк и археолог, знаток грузинской культуры Иван ДжавахишвилиБ. М. Бим-Бад. Сталин: Исследование жизненного стиля. — М.: Издательство УРАО, 2002.. Ещё одно, приписываемое И. В. Сталину, стихотворение называется «Послушники»; оно было написано, предположительно, в 1949 году, а его рукопись была обнаружена случайно в архивах.См. Цуладзе А. Указ. соч. С. 124 Оценки личности Сталина Оценки личности Сталина противоречивы. Партийная интеллигенция ленинской эпохи ставила его крайне невысоко; Троцкий, отражая её мнение, назвал Сталина «самой выдающейся посредственностью нашей эпохи». С другой стороны, многие люди, общавшиеся с ним впоследствии, отзывались о нём как о широко и разносторонне образованном и чрезвычайно умном человеке. По мнению английского историка Саймона Монтефиоре, изучавшего личную библиотеку и круг чтения Сталина, он много времени проводил за книгами, на полях которых остались его пометки «Его вкусы были эклектичными: Мопассан, Уайльд, Гоголь, Гете, а также Золя, которого он обожал. Ему нравилась поэзия. (…) Сталин был эрудированным человеком. Он цитировал длинные куски из Библии, трудов Бисмарка, произведений Чехова. Он восхищался Достоевским». Английский писатель Ч. Сноу также характеризовал образовательный уровень Сталина довольно высоко: Одно из множества любопытных обстоятельств, имеющих отношение к Сталину: он был куда более образован в литературном смысле, чем любой из современных ему государственных деятелей. В сравнении с ним Ллойд Джордж и Черчилль — на диво плохо начитанные люди. Как, впрочем, и Рузвельт.Сноу Ч. П. Сталин Напротив, советский историк Леонид Баткин, признавая любовь Сталина к чтению, считает однако, что тот был читателем «эстетически дремучим», и при этом оставался «практичным политиканом». Баткин считает, что Сталин не имел представления «о существовании такого „предмета“, как искусство», об «особом художественном мире» и об устройстве этого мира. На примере высказываний Сталина на литературные и культурные темы, приведенных в мемуарах Константина Симонова Баткин делает вывод, что «всё, что говорит Сталин, все, что он думает о литературе, кино и прочем, донельзя невежественно», и что герой воспоминаний — «довольно-таки примитивный и пошлый тип». Для сравнения со словами Сталина Баткин приводит цитаты маргиналов — героев Михаила Зощенко; по его мнению, они почти не отличаются от высказываний Сталина. В целом, согласно выводу Баткина, Сталин «некую энергию» полуобразованного и усреднённого слоя людей доводил до «чистой, волевой, выдающейся формы» Л. М. Баткин Сон разума: О социально-культурных масштабах личности Сталина. Осмыслить культ Сталина Сб.ст. М. Прогресс, 1989 с.9-53.. Следует отметить, что Баткин принципиально отказывается от рассмотрения Сталина как дипломата, военачальника, экономиста, о чём говорит в начале статьи. Рой Медведев, выступая против «нередко крайне преувеличенных оценок уровня его образованности и интеллекта», в то же время предостерегает против его преуменьшения. Он отмечает, что Сталин читал много, и разносторонне, от художественной литературы до научно-популярной. В статье историк приводит слова Сталина о чтении: «Это моя дневная норма — страниц 500»; таким образом, Сталин читал по несколько книг в день и около тысячи книг в год. В довоенное время основное внимание Сталин уделяет историческим и военно-техническим книгам, после войны переходит к чтению трудов политического направления, типа «Истории дипломатии», биографии Талейрана. Вместе с тем Сталин активно изучал работы марксистов, включая труды своих соратников, а затем противников — Троцкого, Каменева и др. Медведев отмечает, что Сталин, явившись виновником гибели большого количества писателей и уничтожения их книг, в то же время покровительствовал М. Шолохову, А. Толстому и др., возвращает из ссылки Е. В. Тарле, к чьей биографии Наполеона он отнёсся с большим интересом и лично курировал её издание, пресекши тенденциозные нападки на книгу. Медведев подчеркивает знание национальной грузинской культуры, в 1940 году Сталин сам вносит правки в новый перевод «Витязя в тигровой шкуре». . thumb|200 px|И. В. СталинПо мнению Л. Баткина, ораторский стиль Сталина крайне примитивен. Его отличают «катехизисная форма, бесконечные повторы и переворачивания одного и того же, одна и та же фраза в виде вопроса и в виде утверждения и снова она же посредством отрицательной частицы; ругательства и штампы партийного бюрократического наречия; неизменно многозначительная, важная мина, призванная скрыть, что автору мало есть что сказать; бедность синтаксиса и словаря». На лексическую скудость речей Сталина и обилие повторов обращают внимание также А. П. Романенко Романенко А. П. Образ ритора в советской словесной культуре: Учебное пособие. — М., Флинта: Наука, 2003.-432 с. и А. К. Михальская.Михальская А. К. Русский Сократ: Лекции по сравнительно-исторической риторике. — М.: Изд.центр «Academia», 1996. — 189 с Израильский ученый Михаил Вайскопф также утверждает, что аргументация Сталина «строится на более или менее скрытых тавтологиях, на эффекте одуряющего вдалбливания».Михаил Вайскопф Писатель Сталин (Отрывок из книги). Формальную логику речей Сталина, по Баткину, характеризуют «цепочки простых тождеств: А=А и Б=Б, этого не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда» — то есть логики, в строгом смысле слова, в речах Сталина вообще нет. Вайскопф отзывается о сталинской «логике», как о коллекции логических ошибок: «главные особенности этой псевдологики — использование недоказанного суждения в качестве посылки и т. н. petitio principii, то есть скрытое тождество между основанием доказательства и якобы вытекающим из него тезисом. Тавтологичность сталинских аргументов (idem per idem) постоянно образует классический „круг в доказательстве“. Часто наличествуют перестановка т. н. сильных и слабых суждений, подмена терминов, ошибки — вернее, фальсификации, — сопряженные с соотношением объёма и содержания понятий, с дедуктивными и индуктивными выводами, и пр.». Вайскопф вообще рассматривает тавтологию как основу логики речей Сталина (точнее, «почву основы», как выражается автор, перефразируя реальные слова вождя). В частности, Вайскопф приводит следующие образцы сталинской «логики»: Она <женщина> может загубить общее дело, если она забита и темна, конечно, не по своей злой воле, а по темноте своей Вайскопф находит в этой фразе ошибку класса petitio principii, утверждая, что одно из упоминаний о «темноте» является посылкой, а другое — вытекающим из неё выводом, таким образом, посылка и вывод тождественны. «Слова и дела оппозиционного блока неизменно вступают между собой в конфликт <…> Отсюда разлад между делом и словом». «Несчастье группы Бухарина в том именно и состоит, что они <…> не видят характерных особенностей этого периода <…> Отсюда их слепота» «Почему плоды труда пролетариев забирают именно капиталисты, а не сами пролетарии? Почему капиталисты эксплуатируют пролетариев, а не пролетарии — капиталистов? Потому, что <…> капиталисты покупают рабочую силу пролетариев, и именно поэтому капиталисты забирают плоды труда пролетариев, именно поэтому капиталисты эксплуатируют пролетариев, а не пролетарии капиталистов. Но почему именно капиталисты покупают рабочую силу пролетариев? Почему пролетарии нанимаются капиталистами, а не капиталисты — пролетариями? <…> Потому, что главной основой капиталистического строя является частная собственность на орудия и средства производства…» Однако по Баткину, предъявлять к речам Сталина претензии в тавтологиях, софизмах, грубой лжи и пустословии неправомерно, поскольку они не имели целью кого-то убеждать, а носили ритуальный характер: в них вывод не вытекает из рассуждения, а предшествует ему, «то есть не „вывод“, конечно, а умысел'' и решение. Поэтому текст — это способ дать понять, догадаться о решении и в такой же мере способ помешать догадаться». Георгий Хазагеров возводит риторику Сталина к традициям торжественного, гомилетического (проповеднического) красноречия и считает её дидактико-символической. По определению автора, «задача дидактики — исходя из символики как из аксиомы, упорядочить картину мира и эту упорядоченную картину доходчиво передать. Сталинская дидактика, однако, брала на себя и функции символики. Проявлялось это в том, что зона аксиом разрасталась до целых учебных программ, а доказательность, напротив, заменялась ссылкой на авторитет». Георгий Хазагеров. Политическая риторика. Система убеждающих речей в ленинскую и сталинскую эпохи. В. В. Смолененкова отмечает сильное воздействие, которое при всех этих качествах речи Сталина оказывали на аудиториюСмолененкова В. В., к.ф.н. Риторика Сталина военного времени. Приказ № 70. Так, Илья Старинов передает впечатление, произведенное на него выступлением Сталина: «Мы, затаив дыхание, слушали речь Сталина. (…) Сталин говорил о том, что волновало каждого: о людях, о кадрах. И как убедительно говорил! Здесь я впервые услышал: „Кадры решают всё“. В память на всю жизнь врезались слова о том, как важно заботиться о людях, беречь их…»Илья Старинов Записки диверсанта. Ср. также запись в дневнике Владимира Вернадского: «Только вчера дошёл до нас текст речи Сталина <''от 7 ноября 1941 года''И. В. Сталин. О Великой Отечественной Войне Советского Союза..>, произведшей огромное впечатление. Раньше слушали по радио из пятого в десятое. Речь, несомненно, очень умного человека» Вернадский, Владимир Иванович. Дневники Вернадского — 1941 год. 14 ноября 1941 г. Пятница. В. В. Смолененкова объясняет эффект речей Сталина тем, что они были вполне адекватны настроениям и ожиданиям аудитории. Л. Баткин подчеркивает также момент «заворожённости», возникавший в атмосфере террора и порожденного ей страха и почтения к Сталину как к олицетворению высшей силы, распоряжавшейся судьбами. С другой стороны, в повести Юлия Даниэля «Искупление» (1964), описываются студенческие разговоры о логике Сталина, ведущиеся ещё при его жизни в духе будущих статей Баткина и Вайскопфа: «ну, вы помните — „этого не может быть, потому что этого не может быть никогда“, и прочее, в том же духе»Юлий Даниэль «Искупление» (1964). Существует огромный спектр мнений о Сталине и часто они описывают Сталина с противоположными целями. Так например западные руссисты часто приписывают Сталину отрицательные черты характера. Одним из таких примеров может служить Симон Монтефиоре: .Simon Montefiore «Young Stalin» thumb|300 px|right|Билет члена [[ЦК КПСС № 103 И. В. Сталина. 1952]] Другим примером могут служить ставшие буквально всенародными шутки Сталина. Одним из таих примеров, показывающим сталинский юмор, может служить ответ Сталина на распространяемые слухи о его кончине: http://www.trud.ru/issue/article.php?id=200010121911301 ШУТКИ "ВОЖДЯ НАРОДОВ" Другим примером сталинского юмора может служить случай рассказаный Молотовым. Сталин спросил как-то одного из руководителей метеослужбы, какова у них точность прогнозов. Тот, осторожничая и не желая выглядеть хвастуном, сказал: -Честно говоря, невелика, товарищ Сталин. С учетом показаний имеющихся приборов и нашего опыта, всего 40 %. Тогда Сталин, подумав, сказал: -А ви (особенность произношения Сталина) говорите наоборот, тогда точность будет 60 %. http://www.nasledie.ru/persstr/persona/symarokov/article.php?art=72 Юмор Сталина. Существует рассказ Маршала Василевского после войны. Он рассказывал о том, как Иосиф Виссарионович Сталин помог ему наладить отношения с родителями. [http://www.nakanune.ru/articles/segodnja__den__rozhden_ja_stalina?print=1 Андрей Кучин, Сегодня — День рождения Сталина: Великое пророчество Вождя, 21.12.2006, газета «Накунуне», Институт Информационных Технологий, г. Екатеринбург.] Награды и звания thumb|200px|Сталин — почетный член АН СССР * Двухкратный обладатель звания «Человек года» (по версии журнала Time) (1939, 1942). * В 1953 году сразу после смерти И. В. Сталина были срочно изготовлены четыре экземпляра ордена генералиссимуса Сталина (без использования драгоценных металлов) для утверждения основными членами Президиума ЦК КПСС. * Сталин с 22 декабря 1939 г. имел звание Почетного члена АН СССР. Покушения на Сталина На Сталина было совершено множество покушений. Однако сам он долгое время обходился без соответствующей его статусу охраны. Фактически убийство Кирова послужило введению более оргазизованной службы. Одно из первых покушений было совершено 16 ноября 1931 английской разведкой. Интересным было также так называемое дело «Клубок», материалы которого до сих пор засекречены. Следующим шагом по организации охраны стала авиакатастрофа «Максима Горького», после которого было принято решение Политбюро запрещающее членам Политбюро совместные перелёты. Большие планы по убийству Сталина вынашивались немецким правительствомОхота на Сталина, охота на Гитлера. Тайная борьба спецслужб Автор: Б. В. Соколов. Один из немецких замыслов был планирован к проведению во время Тегеранской конференции. Часть из этих замыслов экранизировано в документальном фильме «Убить товарища Сталина», а также приключенческий фильм «Приказано уничтожить! Операция: «Китайская шкатулка»». Всего насчитывается примерно около пяти попыток убийства Сталина, большинство из них было раскрыто. Современные мнения о Сталине 200px|thumb|right|Памятник И. В. Сталину перед мэрией города Гори, Грузия События сталинской эпохи были столь грандиозны, что, естественно, вызвали огромный поток различной литературы. При всём разнообразии, в ней можно выделить несколько основных направлений. * '''Либерально-демократическое. Авторы, исходящие из либеральных и гуманистических ценностей, считают Сталина душителем всякой свободы, инициативы, создателем общества тоталитарного типа, а также виновником преступлений против человечности. Так, Горбачев говорит о Сталине следующее: Сталин — это человек весь в крови. Я видел его резолюции, которые пачками он подписывал вместе с Молотовым, Ворошиловым, Кагановичем и Ждановым. Это самая пятерка была инициативная. * Коммунистически-антисталинское. Его приверженцы обвиняют Сталина в уничтожении партии, в отходе от идеалов Ленина и Маркса. Такой подход зародился ещё в среде «ленинской гвардии» (Ф. Раскольников, Л. Д. Троцкий, предсмертное письмо Н. И. Бухарина, М. Рютин «Сталин и кризис пролетарской диктатуры»), был поддержан многими молодежными организациями (Истинные коммунисты, Коммунистическая партия молодёжи) и стал господствующим после XX съезда, а при Брежневе был знаменем диссидентов-социалистов (Александр Тарасов, Рой Медведев). Среди западных левых — от умеренных социал-демократов до анархистов и троцкистов — Сталин обычно рассматривается как выразитель интересов бюрократии и предатель революции (согласно изложенной Троцким в книге «Что такое СССР и куда он идёт», также известной как «Преданная революция», точке зрения на сталинский Советский Союз как деформированное рабочее государство). Категорическое неприятие авторитаризма Сталина, извращавшего принципы марксистской теории, характерно для диалектико-гуманистической традиции в западном марксизме, представленной, в частности, Франкфуртской школой, а также для «новых левых». Одно из первых исследований СССР как тоталитарного государства принадлежит Ханне Арендт («Истоки тоталитаризма»), также относившей себя (с некоторыми оговорками) к левым. В наше время с коммунистических позиций Сталина осуждают троцкисты и неортодоксальные марксисты. * Коммунистически-сталинистское. Его представители полностью оправдывают Сталина, считают его верным продолжателем Ленина. В целом, они находятся в рамках официальных тезисов советской пропаганды 1930-х годов. Как пример, можно привести книгу М. С. Докучаева «История помнит». * Националистически-сталинистское. Его представители, критикуя и Ленина, и демократов, вместе с тем высоко ставят Сталина за вклад в укрепление российской имперской государственности. Они считают его гробовщиком «русофобов»-большевиков, восстановителем российской государственности. В этом направлении интересное мнение принадлежит последователям Л. Н. Гумилёва (правда, элементы варьируются). По их мнению, при Сталине в ходе репрессий погибла антисистема большевиков. Также из этнической системы была выбита излишняя пассионарность, что позволило ей получить возможность вступления в инерционную фазу, идеалом которой стал сам Сталин. Начальный период правления Сталина, в который было предпринято немало действий «антисистемного» характера, считается ими лишь подготовкой перед основным действием, не определяющим основное направление сталинской деятельности. Можно привести в качестве примера статьи И. С. Шишкина «Внутренний враг», и В. А. Мичурина «Двадцатое столетие в России через призму теории этногенеза Л. Н. Гумилева» и труды В. В. Кожинова. Последний считает репрессии во многом необходимыми, коллективизацию и индустриализацию — экономически оправданными, а самый сталинизм — результатом мирового исторического процесса, в котором Сталин только нашёл хорошую нишу. Из этого вытекает главный тезис Кожинова: история делала Сталина, а не Сталин историю. * Националистически-антисталинистское. Его представители (А. И. Солженицын, И. Р. Шафаревич, В. Махнач) осуждают Сталина как большевика — разрушителя традиционной русской культуры и традиционного русского общества, виновного в массовых репрессиях и преступлениях против русского народа * При жизни самого Сталина в левых кругах на Западе было развито и другое отношение к нему (в спектре от благожелательного до восторженного), как к творцу интересного социального эксперимента; такое отношение высказывали, в частности, Бернард Шоу, Леон Фейхтвангер, Анри Барбюс. Мнение жителей России По данным опроса общественного мнения 18-19 февраля 2006 г., 47 % жителей России считают роль Сталина в истории положительной, 29 % — отрицательнойОтношение к И.Сталину Фонд «Общественное мнение». При этом 59 % считают, что «в сталинские времена в лагеря и тюрьмы попадали в основном невинные люди», 12 % — «в основном те, кто это заслужил». В телевизионном проекте «Имя Россия» Сталин занял третье место, набрав 519071 голос (уступив Александру Невскому и Столыпину всего несколько тысяч голосов). При этом продолжительное время он Сталин занимал лидирующие позиции. И сдал лидерство буквально за несколько дней до финала . Долгая популярность Сталина в телевизионном шоу вызвала оживлённую дискуссию, и даже предложение по официальному приданию Сталину церковного титула «святой», сторонниками Русской православной церкви. Музеи thumb|right|Восковая фигура молодого Сталина * В Гори, где родился Иосиф Сталин, расположен его дом-музей. * В Сольвычегодске есть музей «Дом-памятник политических ссыльных» — мемориальный дом-памятник И. В. Сталина, расположен в доме, где с 1908 по 1910 год отбывал ссылку И. В. Сталин. * В Вологде есть музей «Вологодская ссылка» в доме, где Сталин отбывал ссылку с декабря 1911 по февраль 1912 года. Есть мемориальная комната, в которой жил Сталин, там экспонируется его восковая фигура. * В Волгограде в мае 2006 года открылся музей Сталина в здании культурного центра «Сталинград» на Мамаевом кургане В Волгограде открылся частный музей Сталина. Памятники Сталину После XXII съезда КПСС многочисленные памятники Сталину, стоявшие по всей стране, были демонтированы. Уцелел только памятник на родине — в Гори. В настоящее время Сталину установлены памятники в Моздоке, МирномНа центральной площади Мирного открыт памятник Сталину (Якутия), Чиколе, Беслане и МахачкалеВ Махачкале открывается памятник Сталину — первый с 1956 года. Восстановлен памятник Сталину в КутаисиВ Кутаиси открыт памятник Сталину. Примечания См. также * Головокружение от успехов * Дом-музей И. В. Сталина в Гори * Жить стало лучше, жить стало веселее * Культ личности Сталина * Марксизм-ленинизм * Международная Сталинская премия «За укрепление мира между народами» * Мифы о Сталине * Паровоз «Иосиф Сталин» * Список мест, названных в честь Сталина * Сталин в филателии * Сталиниана * Сталинизм * Сталинские репрессии * Территориальная экспансия России * Памятники Сталину * Цензура в СССР Ссылки Сочинения и приказы Сталина * Собрание сочинений И. В. Сталина * Приказ ставки ВГК № 270 от 16 августа 1941 * Приказ ставки ВГК № 227 от 28 июля 1942 * И. В. Сталин на сайте «Великие властители прошлого» * И.Сталин. О Великой Отечественной Войне Советского Союза * Обращение Сталина к советскому народу 9 мая 1945 года * И. Сталин. Вопросы ленинизма. Государственное издательство Москва-Ленинград 1930. * Полное собрание сочинений И. В. Сталина Первоисточники * Сообщение о смерти Сталина — Комсомольская правда, 6 Марта 1953 г. * Светлана Аллилуева. «Двадцать писем другу» в библиотеке Мошкова. * Василий Сойма. «Запрещенный Сталин». Собрание уникальных документов, неправленных стенограмм и т. п., ранее не публиковавшихся. * Артём Сергеев Интервью газете «Завтра» апрель-май 2006 * А. Барбюс. «Сталин, человек через которого раскрывается новый мир» 1936 г. перевод с фрацузского. * Чуев Ф. Сто сорок бесед с Молотовымhttp://stalinism.ru/content/view/824/42/ * Митрополит Николай (Ярушевич) Апология Сталина * Речь Святейшего Патриарха Московского и всея Руси Алексия перед панихидой по И. В. Сталине * Бюллетень Оппозиции (Большевиков-ленинцев). * Документы Советской власти и советско-коммунистического террора. * Вальтер Кривицкий. «Я был агентом Сталина: Записки советского разведчика». * Александр Орлов. Тайная история сталинских преступлений. * Федор Раскольников. «Открытое письмо Сталину». * Мартемьян Рютин. «Сталин и кризис пролетарской диктатуры». * Лев Троцкий. Сталинская школа фальсификаций. * Лион Фейхтвангер. Москва 1937. * Joseph E. Davies. Mission to Moscow. A record of confidential dispatches to the state Department, official and personal correspondence, current diary and journal entries, including notes and comment up to October 1941. With Ill. New York, Simon and Schuster 1941. * Савицкий Евгений Яковлевич. Полвека с небом. В послевоенной Германии. http://militera.lib.ru/memo/russian/savitsky1/04.html * Катуков Михаил Ефимович. На острие главного удара http://militera.lib.ru/memo/russian/katukov/12.html * Рыбин А. Т. Рядом со Сталиным http://stalinism.ru/content/view/755/42/ * Статья «Die, But Do Not Retreat» в журнале «Time» о провозглашении И. В. Сталина в 1942 году «человеком года». * Ласло Белади, Тамаш Краус. Сталин. Издательство политической литературы, 1989 г. ISBN 5-250-01069-5 Свидетельства жертв репрессий * А. И. Солженицын «Архипелаг ГУЛАГ» * Воспоминания о ГУЛАГе * Л. Н. Лопатин, Н. Л. Лопатина Коллективизация как национальная катастрофа. * Л.А Самутин Воспоминания Военно исторический журнал № 9-12 1990. http://voskres.orthodoxy.ru/archive/16107.html Научные публикации * Мозохин Олег Борисович Статистика репрессивной деятельности ОГПУ-НКВД 1941-1953 г. * Михаил Вайскопф Писатель Сталин М.: Новое литературное обозрение, 384 с. 2001 * А. Н. Гордиенко Иосиф Сталин Минск 1998 ISBN 9854377016 * Горьков Юрий Александрович Кремль. Ставка. Генштаб. Тверь 1995 * Ян Грей Сталин. * Ю.Н. Жуков Иной Сталин. Политические реформы в СССР в 1933-1937 гг. Москва: Вагриус 510 с. 2003 ISBN 5-9560-0147-X * Ю.Н. Жуков Сталин: тайны власти. М.: Вагриус, 720 с. 2005 * Рой Медведев Сталин в первые дни Великой Отечественной войны * История и организация [[ГУЛАГ]а.] * История сталинских репрессий. * Александр Козлов «Царицынский „опыт“». * Монтефиоре С. Секреты жизни и смерти Сталина. * Монтефиоре С. Сталин. Двор Красного монарха Олма-Пресс 2006 ISBN 5-224-04781-1 * В. В. Смолененкова Риторика Сталина военного времени. Приказ № 70. Московский государственный университет им.М.В.Ломоносова 2006 * Вадим Роговин. «Была ли альтернатива?»: «„Троцкизм“-взгляд через годы», «Власть и оппозиции», «Сталинский неонэп», «1937», «Партия расстрелянных», «Мировая революция и мировая война», «Конец означает начало» * Б. Соловьев, В. Суходеев Полководец Сталин. М.: Эксмо 320с. 2003 * Б.М. Бим-Бад Сталин. Исследование жизненного стиля Издательство УРАО 2002 ISBN 5-204-00316-9 * Роберт Иванов Сталин и союзники. 1941—1945 годы Вече. 2005. ISBN 5-9533-0517-6 * Дональд Рейфилд Сталин и его подручные (Пер. с англ.) М.: НЛО 576 с. 2008 ISBN 9785867936518 Видео- и аудиоматериалы ;Кинохроника * Документальный фильм о Сталине * Рукоплескания словам Сталина * Речь Сталина, 1937 г. * Речь Сталина, начало войны * Последняя речь Сталина, XIX съезд КПСС 1952 г. * Churchill, Stalin and Roosevelt meet in Yalta * Великое прощание — похороны Сталина * ВИДЕО-КЛИПЫ о Сталине * ВИДЕО-КЛИП о Сталине * ВИДЕО Смерть Сталина * ВИДЕО Святослав Рихтер о похоранах Сталина * Историческое видео на сайте «Великие властители прошлого» ;Звукозаписи * Речь И. Сталина на собрании избирателей * Историческое аудио на сайте «Великие властители прошлого» * Из предвыборной речи Сталина Публицистика (сочинения авторов-неисториков) * «МИФ № 10: „СТАЛИНСКИЕ РЕПРЕССИИ — ПОЗОР И ТРАГЕДИЯ НАРОДА“» * Фальшивка со стажем — статья, отстаивающая версию поддельности «секретных протоколов». * Истоки, причина и сущность культа личности Сталина. * Правда о «злодеяниях» Сталина" (статьи учёных вперемешку с публицистикой). * Елена Прудникова. Хрущев. Творцы террора. * Сигизмунд Миронин. Сталинский порядок. * «Именем Сталина» Передачи радиостанции «Эхо Москвы» * П. Краснов. «Здравые рассуждения о массовых репрессиях», другие статьи автора * Роберт Конквест. «Голод и террор в России в 30-х гг.» * Анатолий Цыганок. Дилетантство Сталина, Еще раз о причинах поражений в начале войны * Леонид Баткин. Сон разума. О социо-культурных масштабах личности Сталина * Деннис Данн. «Между Рузвельтом и Сталиным. Американские послы в Москве». Три квадрата, М., 2004. Глава «Сталинский поцелуй», с. 33-58. * Александр Бушков. Сталин. Корабль без капитана; Сталин. Красный монарх; Сталин. Ледяной трон. * Наследство Сталина: бессмысленное и беспощадное * Диктатор месяца: биографии и фотогалерея диктаторов, начиная с 1900 года (на англ. и нем.) ** И. В. Сталин на сайт Peoples.RU * Опровержения террора * Ю. Мухин Убийство Сталина и Берия, «Сталин — хозяин Советского Союза» (ISBN 978-5-9265-0533-4) * В. Зубов. Форд и Сталин: О том, как жить по-человечески. Альтернативные принципы глобализации * И. Науменко. «Как судили райком» * о. Дмитрий Дудко. Из мыслей священника о Сталине * Сталин. Антимифы. Факты. Аргументы и контраргументы. * Мнения великих людей о Сталине * Всё о Сталине Фотографии, анекдоты. * Святослав Рыбас. Иосиф Сталин. Биография. * Сталин: Время, Люди, Империя * В. Сойма. Запрещенный Сталин * Воспоминания современника В. А. Разумного об И. В. Сталине * Сталин: известный и неизвестный * В. Лебедев «Рождение мифа о Черчилле и Сталине» * Илья КУКСИН «Пять покушений на Сталина» Категория:Великая Отечественная война Категория:Генералиссимусы Категория:Генеральные секретари ЦК КПСС Категория:Главы военного ведомства СССР * Категория:Катынский расстрел Категория:Лидеры стран-участниц Второй мировой войны Категория:Маршалы Советского Союза Категория:Персоналии на марках Категория:Персоналии на монетах Категория:Люди, в честь которых названы города Категория:Политические псевдонимы Категория:Депутаты Верховного Совета СССР Категория:Председатели Совета Народных Комиссаров СССР Категория:Председатели Совета Министров СССР Категория:Революционеры России Категория:Революционеры Грузии Категория:Репрессии в СССР Категория:Родившиеся в Гори Категория:Умершие в Московской области Категория:Члены КПСС Категория:Члены Политбюро ЦК КПСС Категория:Члены ЦК КПСС Категория:Коммунисты России Категория:Похороненные в некрополе у Кремлёвской стены Категория:Члены Всероссийского Учредительного собрания Категория:Умершие от инсульта arz:ستالين kaa:Yosif Stalin